


Sebaek Scum Fic Fest [Second Edition]

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, SeBaek Fanfic Fest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Hello readers ! This is another FicFest from the SebaekScum Network. All the authors are now up and revealed!





	1. Strings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Strings of Fate by [Sehun_x_Baek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek)  
> Guns & Glitter by [Sehun_x_Baek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek)  
> Party Crashers and Camper Slashers by [posytivelysweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/posytivelysweet/profile)  
> Day Care by [Ohsehoony](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1230142)  
> Kissing Strangers by [zyximb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author will be revealed at the end of voting!

 

 

 

At exactly 1:45 pm, Kyungsoo was going to accidentally bump into another boy in the hallway at school.

It may seem like an insignificant moment, but it was something that had been weaved into Kyungsoo’s fate since he was born. Baekhyun knew it was going to happen, just like he knew all the other important moments in Kyungsoo’s life. After all, he was assigned to watch over Kyungsoo, to be his guardian angel of sorts. It was his utmost priority to know what was going to happen to Kyungsoo. Still, fate is a tricky thing. There are many paths that can be taken, and the choices Kyungsoo made throughout his life constantly changed his own fate. It was ever evolving, each milestone Kyungsoo came upon and reacted to altered which direction he took on his life journey. 

It was like a confusing and tangled web of strings, each decision branching off from a singular important moment onto another path. Bumping into a boy named Park Chanyeol was one of Kyungsoo’s milestones in life, but what happened next depended on how he reacted to that moment. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what path Kyungsoo was going to take, but he would do his best to guide Kyungsoo through the happiest life he could, as long as no one else's fate collided with his in an undesirable way.There wasn’t much Baekhyun could do to help Kyungsoo, after all he had very little control over what happened in the living realm. All he could do was give Kyungsoo small impulses, a sudden and unknown feeling in his gut. Sometimes it was as simple as making Kyungsoo turn his head to look at something, Kyungsoo unsure of why he suddenly looked in that direction. 

However, most of the time Baekhyun simply watched Kyungsoo’s life unfold. There hadn’t really been many reasons to interfere so far. It was pretty straightforward at the moment, Kyungsoo only being a high school student. But Baekhyun was excited for today. Milestone moments like this one weren’t that common, and Kyungsoo hadn’t had very many yet. Baekhyun was anxious to see what Kyungsoo would do, and what new path that would lead him on. Baekhyun walked along Kyungsoo’s side, moving down the empty hallway with him. Kyungsoo’s teacher had asked him to deliver some paper to another classroom, a thick stack that was a little heavy for him to carry. He looked down at words written on the papers, reading them and not paying attention as he rounded a corner.

And then it happened. Kyungsoo bumped into a tall boy, which harshly knocked him over onto the floor, papers flying everywhere. Even though Baekhyun had been eagerly waiting for this moment, he barely witnessed it happen. He was suddenly enthralled by something else, by the man standing next to Chanyeol. He was tall as well, but there was a much colder look to his appearance, and Baekhyun was entranced by it.

“Are you ok?!” Chanyeol shouted as he quickly knelt to the floor, putting away his phone, “Shit, I’m so sorry!”

“I’m fine…” Kyungsoo answered quietly, holding onto his wrist as he winced a little.

“No your not.” Chanyeol argued, leaning closer to look at Kyungsoo’s hand, “Let me see it.”

Kyungsoo recoiled his hand, bringing it close to his body, “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Hi.” Baekhyun suddenly spoke, looking at the man standing near Chanyeol, ignoring the moment happening next to them. The man turned to look at Baekhyun, a cold expression remaining on his face. 

“I’m trying to pay attention to this.” He answered in an irritated voice, “It’s important.”

“Oh, right.” Baekhyun replied nervously, “Sorry.”

Baekhyun went quiet, looking up and down the man’s body to examine his clothing. Attire was a strangely important thing to guardians like themselves, along with their age. They hadn’t been born yet, hadn’t had a chance to exist in the living realm. However, their appearance at the moment was a representation of the way they were going to look when they were given the gift of life. As for their exact age and the clothing they were wearing, it represented an important day in their life, what they looked like during the moment they met their soulmate. Baekhyun noticed they both appeared to be around the same age, give or take a few years possibly. Not only that, their attire was rather similar, at least they were dressed for the same season. The man was garbed in a long grey coat, a beige sweater underneath with the tips of his shirt collar sticking out at the neck. At first Baekhyun thought he was dressed for something semi-formal, until his eyes fell on the lower half of the man’s body. Plaid pajama pants paired with converse sneakers. It was very clashing, and Baekhyun wondered why the man had ever decided to dress like that.

In contrast, Baekhyun was dressed rather sharply, either for some nice event or even possibly just a day at work. He also had a long coat, but it was light in color. Underneath was a patterned sweater vest, his white shirt exposed at the top and bottom. A pale blue pair of slacks went well with the rest of his outfit, along with his dark brown dress shoes. The blue scheme played nicely against the light orange color of his hair, the muted colors feeling soft on the eyes. Taken away from his thoughts, Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s voice again, reminding him of the current situation. “Let me take you to the nurses office then. It might be sprained.” Chanyeol offered, holding out his hand to help Kyungsoo stand up.

Baekhyun and the man watched as Kyungsoo accepted Chanyeol’s offer, getting up off the floor with Chanyeol’s help. Chanyeol quickly collected Kyungsoo’s papers for him, gathering them back into a stack. They began to walk together, going towards the nurse’s office. Baekhyun and the tall man moved behind them, also walking side by side. “What’s your name?” Baekhyun suddenly asked after an awkward break of silence.

“Sehun.”

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun.”

There was no answer to Baekhyun’s introduction, and they fell into silence again. Baekhyun glanced over at Sehun, admiring his handsome features as they moved along quietly. He had a pleasant combination of masculine and soft attributes, creating a very appealing appearance, especially in Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun spent some time examining each attractive quality on his face before he eventually spoke again. “Chanyeol is such gentlemen. It must be nice to watch over him.”

“He’s an idiot.” Sehun answered, a look of irritation on his face, “He’s frustrating to watch.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun replied nervously, “…Well, you know, if everything goes well for these two, we might be seeing each other a lot. I could help you, or we could at least laugh together about it.”

“No, I have other plans for Chanyeol.”

“Oh…” Baekhyun replied again, “…Like what?”

“He’ll be really successful if he attends a far off school. He can’t go there if he stays with Kyungsoo.”

“…But…isn’t love more important than success?” Baekhyun asked, a little surprised by Sehun’s logic.

“He’ll still get married.” Sehun replied.

“Yeah, but won’t he be happier with Kyungsoo?”

“It’s hard to say. But I think he’ll be better off without him.”

“Well I think they’ll be happiest together.” Baekhyun answered, hoping to change Sehun’s mind.

Sehun glared over at Baekhyun, getting annoyed again, “Look, don’t mess with this. I’ve been planning it carefully.”

“So have I.” Baekhyun answered, “I’ve always been looking forward to them getting together.” Silence again, only this time it was filled with obvious anger and frustration as they glared at each other. But their fierce gaze was soon interrupted by Chanyeol’s voice, calling out for the nurse.

“Hmmm, she’s not here.” Chanyeol spoke to Kyungsoo, turning to look at him.

“It’s ok, I’ll just wrap it up myself.” 

“No no, let me do it for you.”

“No, I’m fine.”

Baekhyun went to Kyungsoo’s side, trying his best to send him the most good vibes about Chanyeol as he could. Sehun noticed, and went to Chanyeol’s side, doing the complete opposite. He tried to send him horrible vibes, hoping it would deter him away from Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was disheartened by this bad vibe, feeling like Kyungsoo was really annoyed by him. He was about to resign from helping him until Kyungsoo suddenly spoke. “…Well…I guess it would be easier with your help.”

Chanyeol’s face brightened up, “Yeah, I mean, it’s the least I can do for you. I really hope it’s not sprained.” Sehun glared over at Baekhyun again, realizing this was all his fault. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at Sehun, cocky that he had won. Unfortunately for them both, this was only the beginning.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol, even though it had been a few weeks now and he hadn’t seen him since they accidentally bumped into each other. It wasn’t normal for Kyungsoo to be like this, getting someone stuck in his thoughts so easily. He usually didn't spend his time thinking about other people, not even glancing as they passed by him in the halls. He had always been focused on himself, and honestly he was starting to get annoyed with himself for distracting his thoughts so much with a boy he had only met once. Little did he know, it was all thanks to his overzealous guardian Baekhyun that Chanyeol kept popping up in his thoughts. He was working nonstop to make sure Kyungsoo didn’t forget that fateful meeting.

And then it all finally paid off. Baekhyun spotted Sehun walking across the school yard, accompanied by Chanyeol. Sehun noticed Baekhyun as well, and he gave Baekhyun a fierce glare before he turned to look at Chanyeol. Baekhyun knew he was at a disadvantage, being fully aware of Kyungsoo’s non-sociable personality. It was going to take a lot to make them talk to each other again, but Baekhyun wasn’t giving up. He immediately sent Kyungsoo a strong urge to turn his head.

Kyungsoo reacted to the impulse, and quickly turned his head to look over in Chanyeol’s direction. He instantly spotted him, and the sight of Chanyeol made him stop moving. He stood still, staring at Chanyeol silently.Meanwhile, Sehun was frantically trying his best to make Chanyeol hurry up, giving him the urge to rush to his next class. However, this proved to work against him, because as Chanyeol suddenly sped up, he tripped and fell. Sehun let out a disappointed sigh as he watched him, realizing he should have known this would happen. It was then that Kyungsoo finally moved, acting against his own nature and quickly making his way over to Chanyeol. Reaching out his hand, he offered to help Chanyeol stand up. “Are you ok?”

Chanyeol laughed, lifting his head slowly to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. His eyes widened a little once he recognized the smaller boy, and he quickly extended his hand to accept Kyungsoo’s help. “Oh hey, it’s you again! How is your wrist?”

With a strong pull, Kyungsoo helped him get back on his feet, “It’s fine, thanks.”

“Long time no see.” Baekhyun suddenly interjected, staring at Sehun with a mischievous expression. Sehun glanced over at him, his eyes piercing and icy cold. He had nothing to say to Baekhyun, extremely displeased that he had lost this round. Baekhyun smiled, realizing that Sehun was being a sore loser. To loosen the mood, Baekhyun suddenly scooted closer to Sehun, snuggling up against him as he made an adorable pouting expression, “Don’t look at me like that Sehunieee~”

“What are you doing?” Sehun grimaced, trying to back away but failing as Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him and held onto him tightly.

Baekhyun smiled brightly, tilting his chin up to look at Sehun, “Making friends of course, since we’re going to be seeing each other so much.”

“No, we’re not.” Sehun abruptly replied, annoyance clear in his voice.

“It’s already happening.” Baekhyun answered, his warm smile turning into a satisfied smirk.

Sehun turned his head to look over at Chanyeol in concern, only to witness him happily chatting away with Kyungsoo. It seemed that Kyungsoo noticed the guitar Chanyeol was carrying, and they had quickly moved onto the topic of music, something they were both passionate about. Sehun instantly began to struggle, getting out of Baekhyun’s grasp and smacking him away. He rushed to Chanyeol’s side, bringing a cloud of negative energy with him. Chanyeol sensed it, and suddenly went quiet. He started to doubt himself, feeling like he had been talking too much. Kyungsoo had been rather quiet, and Chanyeol wondered if he had been annoying him.

Baekhyun quickly went to salvage their conversation, and sent a warm comforting wave to Kyungsoo. It was all the encouragement Kyungsoo needed, his mind already teetering on a question he had never asked anyone before. He noticed Chanyeol getting antsy, considering the bell was about to ring. Before Chanyeol could excuse himself, Kyungsoo handed out his phone. “Your number.” He asked, or more like demanded.

Chanyeol’s uneasy expression turned into a happy smile, relieved that Kyungsoo had also been enjoying their conversation. Taking his phone, Chanyeol quickly typed in his number. Baekhyun smiled over at Sehun confidently, pleased that he had once again won. However, he honestly got a little frightened once he saw the livid expression on Sehun’s face. Sehun hated things not going according to plan, and this had gone horribly off track. He wasn’t sure how, but he was determined to fix the mess Baekhyun had made.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

It was late at night when Kyungsoo received a text, an unusual occurrence for someone as non-sociable as Kyungsoo. Being extremely nosey with Kyungsoo’s personal life, Baekhyun immediately came over to read it. It was a text from Chanyeol, inviting Kyungsoo to go out with him and his friends to karaoke. In excitement, Baekhyun didn’t even wait to see how Kyungsoo was reacting before he sent him a wonderful happy vibe. Kyungsoo smiled as he sent a response, relating how he was looking forward to it. A few more friendly texts were sent between them, discussing the time and place.

Baekhyun was beaming, wondering if Sehun was already asleep and failing to intervene. It was going far too easy, especially considering the fact that Chanyeol was the one who sent the first text. However, Sehun was still a big problem, and Baekhyun knew he’d have to come up with a plan to make sure everything went well the following evening. He couldn’t have Sehun drowning Chanyeol with negative energy the whole time. After all, Chanyeol was going to eventually get weary of the bad feeling he aways got when he was near Kyungsoo. After a little while of thinking, a mischievous smirk appeared on Baekhyun’s lips. He had the perfect idea. He already knew he was really going to enjoy this.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Chanyeol laughed with his friends as they waited for the last person in their group to arrive. Sehun was nearby watching them all, an irritated expression on his face. He was in a horrible mood, not being able to prevent this evening from happening. He refused to turn around as he listened to the footsteps coming up behind him, and the happy greeting Chanyeol sent the small boy Sehun was dreading to arrive. It wasn’t so much the boy himself that Sehun was dreading, but the man accompanying him.

“Sehuniee!” Baekhyun giggled as he jumped onto Sehun’s back, hanging off him as wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping his legs bent and off the floor.

“Get off.” Sehun answered in a monotone voice, trying his best to retain his composure.

“Come on, we’re going to be spending the whole night together. Try not to be so rude.”

“This is all your fault.” Sehun answered after a deep breath, “I’m not going to forgive you.”

“It’s not just me.” Baekhyun smiled, dropping himself off Sehun’s back, “Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both want this.” Sehun didn’t answer, instead he kept his eyes on Chanyeol and Kyungsoo as they continued greeting each other. It was obvious that they were already growing feelings for each other, sharing shy smiles and awkward glances. Sehun knew it was the first step in the wrong direction, a very dangerous slope towards romance. A romance he hoped to sabotage before it got too serious. Everyone sat down in the dark room together, Chanyeol’s friends introducing themselves to Kyungsoo one by one. They weren’t the only ones exchanging greetings though, the guardians of Chanyeol’s friends were also meeting Baekhyun for the first time, and happily shook hands with him. They stood at the back of the room together as they watched everyone, wishing they could also join in on the fun.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sat close together, chatting quietly with each other in-between songs. Baekhyun kept a close eye on Sehun, making sure he didn’t ruin this perfect moment. However, just as he predicted, it didn’t take long before he noticed Sehun sending negative vibes. It was time for his plan. As Sehun was busy glaring at Chanyeol, his vision was suddenly flipped to the ceiling, a small body knocking him over onto the floor. Sehun smacked hard onto the thin carpet, but luckily he was not able to experience the feeling of pain. Still, he was annoyed by the attack, and let out a shout of anger as he tried to get Baekhyun off him. Baekhyun struggled to pin him down, a grin on his face the entire time.

The other guardians began to watch them, and they couldn’t help laughing, never seeing someone treat Sehun like this before. As they wrestled together on the floor, Sehun continued to yell at Baekhyun to get off, much to everyone’s amusement. Baekhyun was giggling as well, trying his best to stay on top of Sehun. Finally gaining an opening, Baekhyun ceased the moment and lunged forward. Everyone went silent as they watched Baekhyun, suddenly smashing his lips against Sehun’s. Sehun froze in shock, feeling the smaller male’s lips pressed against his own. It felt so soft, so warm and pure. Sehun couldn’t resist enjoying it for a moment, enchanted by the sensation. Baekhyun held the kiss as long as Sehun let him, wanting to distract Sehun as long as possible. After the shock eventually subsided, Sehun pulled his lips away, yelling at Baekhyun again. “What is wrong with you?!”

Baekhyun just grinned back at Sehun, pleased to have executed his plan so well. It was extremely amusing to him, to rattle someone as serious and apathetic as Sehun. He watched Sehun squirm for a moment before he leaned forward again, assaulting Sehun with a flood of kisses, smashing their lips together over and over again. Sehun continued struggling, pulling Baekhyun away for a moment before he snapped back and landed another kiss, sometimes pressing his lips against his cheek or other part of his face. “Stop it!!”

The other guardians continued laughing again, snickering quietly to themselves as they watched the strange battle in front of them. They were too amused to help Sehun at all, knowing his personality they figured he must have deserved this bizarre attack. Finally Sehun broke free, and shot to stand up off the floor. Baekhyun looked up at him, continuing to wear an amused smile. “What’s wrong? I’m just kissing you.”

“You’re just trying to distract me!” Sehun angrily shouted, looking over at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, hoping they hadn’t gotten too close in the meantime. Chanyeol was whispering something in Kyungsoo’s ear, making the smaller boy blush. After he finished speaking, Kyungsoo leaned in to whisper something in Chanyeol’s ear as well. It was worse than Sehun had feared. Sehun went to rush over to Chanyeol, but as he made his first stride, something grabbed onto his leg. With a thud, Sehun fell onto the floor again, Baekhyun grinning as he dragged Sehun towards himself. Sehun reached down to pry Baekhyun’s hands off him, but Baekhyun let go on his own, lunging forward to lay on top of Sehun again. Sehun was attacked with another flood of kisses, Baekhyun quickly pecking Sehun’s lips before returning with another kiss.

“Just enjoy it.” One of the other guardians laughed, watching the anger grow on Sehun’s face.

“Shut up and help me!” Sehun shouted back at him, surprised that his strength alone wasn’t enough to stop Baekhyun’s attack. However, even after escaping again, it didn’t stop Baekhyun. No matter what Sehun did that night, Baekhyun thwarted any negative thoughts with his acts of affection. Thanks to Baekhyun’s perseverance, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo ended up having a wonderful evening together, and they decided to get together again soon. Alone next time.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Baekhyun hummed to himself as he walked along Kyungsoo’s side, relishing in the memory of the other night. He had been spending a lot of his thoughts on Sehun lately, opposed to his usual focus on Kyungsoo’s romance. It made him smile, jut imagining Sehun’s face. He would have gone to find Sehun on his own, to greet him with a kiss, but he wasn’t able to leave Kyungsoo’s side. Being a guardian, he was attached to Kyungsoo. He could wander a little bit away, especially when Kyungsoo needed privacy, but not far enough to get to Sehun. Baekhyun didn’t mind much though, if everything went well with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, he would be able to spend every day with Sehun. It gave him an even bigger incentive to accomplish his goal, more determined than ever to make sure Kyungsoo ended up happy as well. 

Baekhyun smiled to himself, picturing how upset Sehun would be if he did in fact succeed. He imagined Sehun would still be stubborn at first, but eventually he would warm up to him. He might even kiss him back one day. Baekhyun wiggled a little at the thought. He couldn’t wait to see Sehun again.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Chanyeol strummed some notes on his guitar, looking up at Kyungsoo occasionally and smiling as he played him a song. Kyungsoo smiled as well, joining in and quietly singing along. They were both sitting on Chanyeol’s bed together, enjoying a relaxing day of the weekend at Chanyeol’s house. They couldn’t hear the chaos happening next to them, a much less serene moment between their guardians. Shouts of anger erupted from Sehun as he wrestled with Baekhyun on the floor, rolling around together as he tried to keep Baekhyun away. Baekhyun had a large smile on his face, climbing all over Sehun as he occasionally pressed a few pecks on his lips. Exhausted and defeated, Sehun was eventually resigned to watching Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s sweet moment, suffering the whole time as he witnessed them send each other smiles. Sehun had given up. It was no use, he couldn’t get anything done while Baekhyun was around.

He remained laying on the floor with his head rolled to the side, watching the blossoming couple. Baekhyun smiled as he stayed sitting on top of him, pleased that Sehun had finally surrendered. He began to fiddle with the buttons on Sehun’s coat, more interested in playing with Sehun some more than watching the moment happening next to them. “Can you get off?” Sehun asked in an irritated voice, “I’m not going to do anything.”

“Nope.” Baekhyun smiled, slowly sinking forward to lay his chin on Sehun’s chest, “I don’t want to.”

Sehun sighed, turning his head to look at Baekhyun, “Are you this annoying with everyone you meet?”

Baekhyun smiled at Sehun for a long moment, basking in his irritated expression, “No, just you.” There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, Sehun too tired to bother arguing with Baekhyun. Even though he wanted Baekhyun to get off, he felt comfortable in that moment. Baekhyun felt so warm laying on top of him, he suddenly felt like taking a nap. The soothing music Chanyeol was playing wasn’t helping either. Slowly closing his eyes, Sehun relaxed his body, allowing Baekhyun to remain laying on top of him. Baekhyun smiled, continuing to stare at Sehun’s face. He knew if Sehun really wanted him to leave him alone, he would have tried harder. After all, Baekhyun could tell Sehun was much stronger than him.

Resting his head comfortably on Sehun’s chest, he decided to take a nap with him. They laid silently together for a long while, breathing in time with each other as their chests lethargically emptied and filled with air. Slowly, Sehun raised one of his hands, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile, pleased with the tiny act of affection. Gripping onto Sehun as well, it wasn’t long until they both fell asleep, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo continuing their duet in the background. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

“Sehunie!~” Baekhyun waved vigorously as he shouted across the school yard, not caring about the other guardian’s opinions. Sehun ignored him, turning his head the opposite direction as he walked with Chanyeol. He was getting kind of confused, he didn’t understand what exactly Baekhyun was trying to accomplish. At first it was obvious, Baekhyun’s overbearing attention was meant to be a distraction. But now, it seemed like Baekhyun was actually trying to flirt with him. Regardless of Baekhyun’s intentions, Sehun wasn’t going to let him interfere with his plans. To him, Baekhyun was a nuisance, an undesirable inconvenience.

Still, he couldn’t fight back the slight blush on his cheeks from hearing Baekhyun call out his name.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Kyungsoo let out a warm laugh, smiling happily as he listened to Chanyeol tell a story about his childhood. They were sitting on a pair of swings together, lazily pushing themselves back and forth with their feet. Chanyeol had offered Kyungsoo to walk home together, however, they got a little sidetracked on the way. Chanyeol had spotted a nearby playground, and didn’t hesitate before running towards it, jumping onto one of the swings. Laughing, he coaxed Kyungsoo to join him, wanting to spend as much extra time with Kyungsoo as possible. Sehun and Baekhyun were seated on a nearby roundabout, watching as the sun disappeared below the horizon. Baekhyun smiled as he looked over at Sehun, appreciating the extra time Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were taking to get home.

Sehun had a blank expression on his face, one that was too difficult for Baekhyun to read. In the very least though, he didn’t seem upset, and that’s all Baekhyun was hoping for. It seemed like he was already starting to warm up to him. Twisting to face Sehun, Baekhyun leaned closer to him, his eyes closed and his chin tilted upward as he searched for a kiss. Sehun stared down at him, deciding to allow it, not even flinching as Baekhyun moved towards him. Closing his eyes as well, he felt Baekhyun press a gentle kiss against his lips. They stayed still together, Baekhyun melting further against Sehun the longer they held it. It wasn’t the usual sporadic peck Baekhyun gave him, but instead a long sentimental kiss, sweet and full of emotion. Slowly, Baekhyun backed away, staring deeply at Sehun. Sehun averted his eyes, trying to pretend as if that kiss were no different than the other ones they had shared. Baekhyun kept his eyes on him for a long moment, once again failing to read his expression.

“Sehun…Won’t you change your mind?”

Sehun took a heavy breath, continuing to look away, “…I’m not giving up.”

Baekhyun sighed quietly, lowering his eyes to look down at Sehun’s hand. Reaching out his fingers, he gently stroked the top of it, resting his hand on top of Sehun’s.

“You still don’t see it?” Baekhyun asked, his voice fragile and soft.

“See what?”

Baekhyun gripped onto Sehun’s hand lightly, “What’s more important.”

“…You know what will happen, if he stays with Kyungsoo.” Sehun started, still convinced he was doing the right thing, “They just barely make it by, having to work long days and nights. They’ll have to scrimp and save every penny…and Chanyeol’s music is reduced to live performances at their shop, trying to sell a few CD’s to their customers.”

Sehun paused for a moment, looking over at Baekhyun, “His music could be known to the whole world, not just their cafe.”

Baekhyun went silent, staring down at his lap, “…But if he had the choice…Do you think that would matter to him?”

“He’ll regret it.” Sehun answered quickly, “That he never put enough effort into his music. I’d hate to see his potential wasted like that.” Baekhyun sighed, never hearing Chanyeol’s side of the story before. After all, he only knew about Kyungsoo’s feelings. It wasn’t as black and white as it seemed before, and he was starting to understand Sehun’s reluctance. Still, his mind was unchanged, knowing that the path he wanted for them both was the right one.

“Even so…I think he’d still pick to be with Kyungsoo.” Sehun went silent, not answering Baekhyun’s statement. Baekhyun couldn’t see the future he could see. The fame, the wealth, the recognition. Sehun was convinced it was Chanyeol’s destiny to be a star. Neither one of them spoke another word as they watched Chanyeol and Kyungsoo chat together. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how he was going to make Sehun see it, the joy on their faces as they simply talked together. It was like a rare and precious treasure, one that should never be thrown away.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

An official date. Something Sehun had tried his best to stop from happening, and yet, it was happening. Chanyeol was nervously looking in the mirror, trying to fix his unruly hair. But each time he smoothed it down, a patch of it would spring up again in retaliation. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Chanyeol went to the bathroom to try and get it wet. Sehun remained in the bedroom, taking a deep breath. It was going to be a long night. He was already preparing himself for Baekhyun’s nonstop clinging, climbing all over him, snuggling up against him, and stealing unlimited kisses. As he thought about it, Sehun suddenly went over to the mirror, also deciding to check his appearance. After all, Baekhyun paid so much attention to him, he wanted to make sure he looked decent. Not that he cared about Baekhyun’s opinion. No no, it wasn’t that. 

However, Sehun was forgetting that it was pointless. Being a guardian, his appearance never changed. Once they finally arrived at Kyungsoo’s house together, Chanyeol knocked on the door, nervously waiting for Kyungsoo to open it. Sehun wet his lips, running his hand through his hair to make sure it wasn’t out of place. With a few tugs, he adjusted his coat. Looking down at his legs, it was the first time Sehun ever felt ridiculous wearing pajama pants. He really didn’t understand why he was dressed like this, it just screamed  _‘Hi, my life is a hot mess.’_ Baekhyun on the other hand was dressed very nicely, in a well coordinated outfit unlike his own. It was ironic, considering their two personalities. Sehun smiled a little, wondering if Baekhyun ended up being more successful than himself. 

As the door opened, Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol, a bashful expression on his face while he said hello. Sehun was purposely looking the other direction, waiting for Baekhyun to jump on him. But the jumping didn’t happen, and Sehun eventually turned to look at the doorway in confusion. And then Sehun froze, startled to see someone else standing by Kyungsoo’s side. “Hi, it’s nice to meet yo-”

“Where is Baekhyun?” Sehun quickly interrupted.

The man blinked a few times, a little startled by the interruption, “…You haven’t heard? Baekhyun was finally born yesterday. He has started his own life journey.” Sehun stared back at the man blankly, slowly processing his words. The fact eventually sunk in, Baekhyun was gone. After all the times he wished that Baekhyun would go away, Sehun had finally gotten what he wanted. He was free to manipulate Chanyeol as he pleased, not having to worry about Baekhyun attacking him.

However, Sehun wasn’t thinking about any of that. All he could think about was Baekhyun’s smile, the way he would call out  _Sehunie…_ his arms wrapped around his neck as Baekhyun jumped on him _…_ and their lips pressed together in a kiss. It was hard to think that Sehun would never experience those things again. That it was just a short passing moment, nothing more. Sehun thought it would be longer. He thought they would get to spend more time together before they eventually parted. However, he honestly never put much thought into the moment when they would separate. He was only ever thinking about Chanyeol’s future.“I’m Kyungsoo’s new guardian, Minseok.” The man smiled, reaching out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Sehun hesitated, staring down at Minseok’s hand. Eventually reaching forward, Sehun lightly shook Minseok’s hand, his mind still on Baekhyun. “I’m Sehun.”

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Chanyeol’s eyes nearly shot out of his head once he read the words written on the envelope he was holding. Quickly running inside, Chanyeol rushed into his room, throwing down his bag. Sitting down on his bed with the envelope, Chanyeol ripped it open, his eyes quickly scanning the letter. Sehun was reading the letter as well, also realizing what it was. It was an acceptance letter, into the school Sehun had always planned on Chanyeol attending. The school that was far away from Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was also aware of this fact, and after the initial excitement subsided, the reality of the situation sunk in. He lowered the letter to his lap, a sad expression on his face. He had been avoiding thinking about what he would do, but now it was finally time to make a decision.

Sehun watched Chanyeol with a heavy heart, knowing this was a crucial moment. His entire future relied on this decision, leading him to a path of success…or a life with his soulmate. Sitting down next to Chanyeol, Sehun stared at the letter with a solemn expression. With all his power, Sehun sent Chanyeol the worst vibes possible about the school, and the warmest waves of happiness for Kyungsoo. It was in that moment that Chanyeol made up his mind. With a smile, Chanyeol held up the letter in his hands, ripping it in half.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

As the time went by, Sehun watched as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo grew closer and closer together, their love seeming to increase daily. Sehun and Minseok became good friends in the meantime, having to spend a lot of time together. Still, Sehun never forgot about Baekhyun. He thought about him frequently, thinking how happy Baekhyun would be to see the two lovebirds together. It had been one year since he last saw him, but the memory of his smile and the sound of his voice were still fresh in his mind. He often wondered where Baekhyun was now, just a tiny baby, probably still being a little troublemaker. He wanted to go off and find him, but he knew even if he had the the freedom to search, it would be almost impossible to locate Baekhyun. All he could do was wish him happiness, hoping that the waves he sent were somehow reaching Baekhyun.

Little did he know that Baekhyun’s strings of fate were still connected to him in a small way. He didn’t have to find Baekhyun, because Baekhyun came to him instead. Sehun was upstairs with Chanyeol in his room when his parents called him down, inviting him to come greet their friends. Walking down the stairs, Sehun came to a stop, noticing a small baby in the woman’s arms. Sehun recognized him immediately, he didn’t even need to hear the baby’s name to verify that it was Baekhyun. He had the same curved lips, droopy adorable eyes, and large ears that looked funny on a tiny baby’s head. Sehun almost tripped on the steps as he rushed over to him, staring at him with a large smile.

Baekhyun looked right up at him, making a happy little giggle, almost as if he could see Sehun. Sehun wouldn’t be surprised if he could, knowing that babies had a better sense for these kind of things than adults. Sehun couldn’t believe it was really him, that he was really able to meet him again. Reaching out his hand, he held onto Baekhyun’s tiny arm, wishing he could squeeze him. However, there was still something he could do. Guardians had one other power besides giving their respective human impulses. It was a special gift only they could give, to anyone they wanted. By kissing someone’s skin, they were able to leave behind a small mark. A mole would soon appear in that same spot, proof that the person had been blessed by an angel.

Sehun leaned down close to Baekhyun’s face, gently kissing the top left corner above his lips. He smiled as he backed away, happy to leave Baekhyun with a beauty mark. He couldn’t imagine anyone more deserving of it, finding Baekhyun to be beautiful on both the inside and out. Baekhyun giggled again, showing his small teeth just barely breaking in through his gums. Sehun laughed a little as well, finding Baekhyun to be absolutely adorable. Making a silly face, Sehun got Baekhyun to laugh again, a full break out of giggles that made Baekhyun hiccup in-between his laughter. “What’s so funny Baekie?” His mother smiled, bouncing him in her arms.

“Such a happy baby.” Chanyeol’s mother cooed, coming over to squeeze his arm. Baekhyun’s guardian stared at Sehun curiously, noticing all the attention he was giving his assigned human. Giving Baekhyun a mole was such a special gift, he figured this couldn’t have been the first time they met.

“Do you know this baby?” The guardian asked, getting Sehun’s attention.

“Yes.” Sehun smiled, “I knew him when he was still a guardian.”

“Oh, how interesting. That’s so rare to meet him again.”

Sehun nodded, feeling blessed that he was able to see Baekhyun again. Hearing that giggle brought him an immeasurable amount of joy. It was all he wanted for Baekhyun, for him to just be happy.

“My name is Junmyeon.” The guardian smiled, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sehun repeated, a little distracted and eager to ask Junmyeon something instead of giving a proper introduction.

“Can you tell me something…” Sehun suddenly asked, staring at Baekhyun, “About his fate?”

“Sure, what would you like to know?” Junmyeon answered, already having the many paths of Baekhyun’s life memorized.

Sehun took a deep breath, looking over at Junmyeon, “…Does Baekhyun ever meet someone named Oh Sehun?”

“Oh Sehun?” Junmyeon pondered for a moment, “Yes, he’s very important. Baekhyun’s soulmate.”

Sehun went quiet, a smile slowly appearing on his face. He repeated those words over and over in his mind, overjoyed to discover that fact.

“Can you do me a favor?” Sehun asked, staring deeply into Junmyeon’s eyes with a serious expression.

“I can try.” Junmyeon answered, slight bewilderment in his voice.

“Can you make sure Baekhyun always stays with Sehun?”

Junmyeon smiled, nodding his head, “I already planned on it.”

 

 

 

:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gentle strums, delicate picks, soft taps. Sehun closed his eyes, relaxing to the sound of the light guitar. It helped him think, cleared his mind as he tried to come up with ideas. Sometimes though, he would drift off, almost falling asleep in his seat. He never understood why coffee shops always chose to play such soothing music. After all, people specifically came here to buy drinks to wake themselves up. If anything, they should play lively songs to get people energized. Sehun swore it was on purpose, a devious scheme to get people to buy more coffee. It was always so cold in coffee shops too, like they intentionally turned on the AC even though it was still early in the morning.

Shuddering a little himself, Sehun reached for his drink, taking a sip. He hadn’t gotten properly dressed that morning, or for quite a few mornings now. Although he had spent time making sure the top half of his body was warm, with many layers and a long coat, his lower half wasn’t nearly as protected. He had chosen to wear pajama pants and sneakers, a more comfortable alternative to jeans or slacks. Sehun didn’t feel the need to impress anyone, and simply didn’t care what people thought of his appearance. As long as he was comfortable, that was all that mattered. He didn’t come to the coffee shop to socialize anyway, he came here to think. Along with the owner’s performance of live music, there was another reason Sehun liked to come to this particular place. Helping to promote other artists like themselves, the cafe put artwork on display, trying to help local artists sell their work. Sehun was one of these individuals, his work put up on the walls alongside others.

Unfortunately, it didn’t help much. Everyone was far too concerned about getting their morning caffeine to pay any attention to the paintings and sculptures decorating the shop. Still, they would occasionally glance at the art, and Sehun always desperately hoped someone might buy one of his pieces. The shop was empty at the moment though, after the initial rush of customers subsided, it was only Sehun and the owners left. Sehun was left in peace, trying to work on his latest creation. A pile of string was sitting in front of him, part of a 3D sculpture he was in the process of making. Reaching for the string, he pulled it apart, trying to untangle it as he thought to himself. “How is it coming?” The owner asked, still holding onto his guitar as he approached Sehun.

Sehun sighed, placing down the string, “All right I guess.”

“Why the down face then?” The man asked, sitting at the table across from Sehun.

“…I don’t know…” Sehun answered, flicking the string a little with his fingers, “…I just never feel like it’s good enough.”

The man smiled a little, nodding his head as he sighed, “…I hear you.” Sehun fiddled with the string some more, playing with the knots in his fingers. He was getting frustrated with his work lately, feeling like he was lacking inspiration. Sometimes he felt like just giving up.

“I know it’s hard…But I’m proud of you, chasing after your dreams like this. I’m jealous actually.” The man laughed a little.

Sehun stared at him curiously, eventually glancing down at his guitar, “It’s not too late. You still can too.”

The man shook his head, smiling as he turned to look over at the counter, “I don’t need to. I have something more important right here.” Suddenly the door to the shop opened, and the person stepping inside caught the man’s attention. Excusing himself, he stood up from the table, going over to a young man and speaking with him happily. Sehun was barely listening, getting absorbed in his work again as he continued playing with the string.

“Wait a sec, I’ll go get Kyungsoo.” The owner smiled, leaving the younger man by himself. Standing in silence, the man glanced around at the interior of the cafe. Sehun raised his eyes once he noticed the young man walk past him, looking around at the artwork for sale. He stopped in front of many of the pieces, admiring them for a long moment before moving onto the next one. Sehun watched him closely, wondering if he might notice one of his own creations.

Secretly keeping his eyes on the young man, Sehun began to analyze him as if he were a work of art as well. He was small, with soft orange hair and a round attractive face. Sehun thought he almost looked like a tiny red squirrel, his appearance being similar to the adorable creature. Moving again, the man made his way towards the section where Sehun’s art was hanging. Sehun became a little nervous, anxiously waiting to see his reaction. The color yellow caught the man’s eye, and he looked directly at one of Sehun’s pieces. The canvas was dedicated almost entirely to the bright color, aside from a single black stripe of paint stroked across the center.

Sehun wasn’t sure if it was due to his nerves, but the man seemed to stay staring at it longer than the other works of art. The truth was, the man was very fond of yellow, a happy color that suited his personality well. Although it was a simple piece, the man was very taken with it. He got a warm feeling from it, a vibe that instantly put him in a better mood.“Hey Chanyeol.” The small man called out, staying near the piece, “How much for this one?”

Sehun’s mouth went dry, in shock that the man was actually interested in purchasing it. Of all the artwork on display, it was extremely touching that he was interested in buying his.“The price tag is below the piece.” Chanyeol called back from behind the counter, still discussing something with Kyungsoo. The man laughed a little, embarrassed that he didn’t notice something so obvious. Reading the tag, he let out a quiet sigh, disappointed that he didn’t have enough for it. Noticing his disappointment, Sehun quickly got out of his seat, approaching the young man.

“I can lower the price.” The man looked over at Sehun in surprise, caught off guard by the offer from a random person. There was a break of silence as they stared at each other, neither one of them sure of what to say next. Eventually the man glanced down at the clothes Sehun was wearing. He smiled once he looked back up, a bright expression that made Sehun blush. He noticed a small mole perched atop his pink lips, a perfect addition to his beautiful smile.

“…Are you the artist?”

“Yes, sorry.” Sehun answered, taking a breath between speaking, “I’m Oh Sehun.”

A warm smile remained on the man’s face as he reached out his hand, “I’m Baekhyun.”

_“I’ll search the universe_

_Until I can find you again_

_I won’t let go, even the smallest memories_

_Memories engraved in the seasons_

_They come back so I will find you_

_Because that’s love_

_Because it’s love”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone this is another FicFest from the SebaekScum Network! All the stories are written by anonymous authors. We will reveal them after voting is done.
> 
> Please use the link down below to vote for your favorite fic. Not all the stories are up yet so they're not on the survey yet, but once the other stories are up we will update the survey with the other fics. Even if you have already voted for your favorite fic you can go back and edit your response if you want to change your answer :) 
> 
>  
> 
> [Vote Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc1c_GhmyQQoqwpCSj0n7FgU5DoKv-XCDHHUX-pJWSs4tepxQ/viewform)


	2. Guns & Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author will be revealed at the end of voting!
> 
> Warning(s): Smut and Cursing

 

“They should have been here by now.” Chanyeol complained. Sehun was waiting for it, Chanyeol was always the first one to bitch. It was hotter than usual that day though, and they were standing out in the middle of an open field. He didn’t even understand why Sehun chose to meet in such a god awful location.

 

“No ones ever on fucking time.” Jongin answered, “Get used to it.” Chanyeol sighed, looking over at Sehun. He was indifferent as always, sitting on the windshield of his blue convertible, his feet resting on the back of the front seat. The glare from the sun forced him to scrunch up his brow, giving him a peeved expression. However, even without the sun, Sehun was usually wearing that look. Beads of sweat dripped down his exposed chest, a large tattoo visible underneath his unbuttoned floral shirt. A vision of tropical paradise was depicted on his skin, palm trees and flowers inked across his entire chest.

 

“Who’d you say this guy was again?” 

 

“They call him Twinkle or some weird shit.” Sehun answered, “I don’t care, as long as he’s got the money.”

 

“Twinkle?” Chanyeol laughed, “What the fuck is that?” Sehun turned his head, listening to the sound of an engine. Another convertible soon appeared over the grass hill, bright red like a chili pepper. It pulled up right next to them, a group of men seated inside. The driver turned off the engine, standing up in his seat as he looked over at Sehun.

 

“Couldn’t you have picked an easier spot?” The name Twinkle suddenly made sense to Sehun, after noticing the glittering rhinestones placed around the small male’s eyes. He had a tattoo as well, a branch of leaves reaching from one side of his neck. The fiery red exterior of the car matched the bright streaks in his hair, making a stark contrast to his natural black color. It was styled in a mullet, something that Sehun usually found unattractive but somehow looked oddly acceptable once combined with the man’s effeminate appearance. Makeup around his eyes followed along with his red theme, matching well with the green color of his eyes. A yellow blazer added yet another layer of bright color to his ensemble, a flower brooch attached to the lapel.

 

For a leader of a gang, it was certainly an unusual choice in appearance. Sehun wasn’t expecting him to be pretty at all, much less someone he wanted to fuck. His mind was already thinking about getting him in the backseat of his car. “My apologies.” Sehun answered with a smirk, “I like the drive.”

 

“Yeah, I like driving too. On the street.” The man answered, getting out of his car and swinging the door closed. Stepping around the front of his convertible, Sehun noticed he was barefoot. His tiny feet hardly looked like they belonged to a man.

 

Sehun hopped down off his windshield, coming closer to the shorter man. He stared down at him in a suggestive manner, one of his eyebrows raised as he wet his lips, “I prefer rough terrain.”

 

The man smirked back at him, realizing what he was implying, “You must be Cock-of-the-Rock.”

 

“That’s me.” Sehun smirked confidently.

 

“Classy.” Baekhyun replied, giving him a unimpressed look, “Why not just call yourself King Cock?”

 

Sehun shook his head, an artificial disappointed expression on his face, “What a filthy mind. Cock-of-the-rock is a bird with orange feathers.”

 

Baekhyun stared up at Sehun’s bright orange dyed hair, letting out a small laugh, “No other significance behind the name then?”

 

A smile slowly grew on Sehun’s face before he answered, “Maybe.”

 

“Do you go by anything else? You’re nickname is a little wordy for my taste.”

 

“Sehun.” He answered, looking up and down the man’s body, “And you’re Twinkle?”

 

“Baekhyun, if you’d rather.” He answered with a small amused smile, “You brought the diamonds?”

 

Sehun glanced over at Chanyeol, shrugging his head to invite him over as well. Chanyeol approached them both, holding onto a briefcase. Baekhyun turned to look at his men as well, signaling them to join them. Chanyeol opened the briefcase, revealing a large collection of small diamonds. Baekhyun’s eyes lit up once he saw them, a pleased expression appearing on his face. “The money?” Sehun asked, looking at Baekhyun’s men, noticing one of them carrying a briefcase as well.

 

Baekhyun kept his eyes on the diamonds for a moment before he raised his hand, snapping his fingers. Instantaneously, his men reached into their clothes, pulling out their concealed weapons. Sehun’s expression hardened, watching as Baekhyun also pulled out a gun, the entirety of it encrusted with diamonds. It sparkled in the light as Baekhyun pointed it at Sehun, a confident expression on his face. “Sorry, I think we forgot it.”

 

Sehun stared down at Baekhyun’s gun, examining the expensive jewels decorating it, “…You really like things that sparkle, don’t you sweetheart?”

 

“Good observation.” Baekhyun smiled, “Now hand over the diamonds.” With a sudden swift movement, Sehun shot forward, smacking Baekhyun’s gun out of his hand and grabbing onto his waist to spin him around. Tugging him close to his body, Sehun pulled out his own gun that he had tucked in the back of his jeans. Pressing it against Baekhyun’s neck, he looked over at Baekhyun’s men.

 

“Drop your guns!” They looked alarmed at Baekhyun’s situation, and slightly lowered their hands, hesitating as they waited for Baekhyun’s orders. Baekhyun took a few heavy breaths, a defeated look on his face.

 

“…Do as he says.” Baekhyun ordered them.

 

Sehun watched as they lowered their guns, placing them down on the ground. Jongin quickly went over and grabbed them all, holding up his own weapon at them. Sehun leaned in close to Baekhyun, pulling him tighter against him as he whispered in his ear, “Why did you have to go and ruin our meet cute?”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t resist letting out a small laugh, “You call this ruined?”

 

“I mean, unless you’re into it.” Sehun smirked, pressing his face closer against Baekhyun, his lips tickling Baekhyun’s neck.

 

“I’d be into it if you just gave me the diamonds.”

 

“Sorry Beautiful, I can’t do that.” Sehun smiled, dragging Baekhyun with him as he started to back up. Chanyeol and Jongin followed his lead, going over to their car with the case of diamonds. They climbed inside, continuing to point their guns at Baekhyun’s men. Sehun carefully backed up towards the driver’s seat, still keeping his face close to Baekhyun’s ear.

 

“You wouldn’t want to go on a ride, would you?”

 

“No thanks.” Baekhyun answered, glaring at Sehun a little.

 

Sehun made a tsk sound, “Oh well, maybe next time.” Abruptly sitting down in his seat, Sehun suddenly shoved Baekhyun away from himself. Baekhyun staggered forward, falling to the ground after losing his balance. He turned his head as he listened to the rev of Sehun’s engine, and watched as he sped away, tearing up grass and dirt under his wheels. Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh, frustration in his features as he slumped over to sit down on the ground, “…Fuck.”

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Sehun wiped his mouth after taking a large bite from his burger. Protected under the shade of an umbrella, he was able to escape the heat as he stared out at the beach. Quiet music was playing in the background, coming from the burger joint he was eating at. Jongin and Chanyeol were sitting near him, refreshing themselves with the signature drink of the restaurant, a bright blue colored concoction. Their peace was interrupted as Sehun’s phone started ringing. He smiled as he looked down at the contact, and quickly accepted the call.

 

“Hey Beautiful, feeling like a ride yet?” Sehun asked as he went to reach for his own drink.

 

_“Not yet.”_  He heard Baekhyun answer,  _“I think we got off on the wrong foot.”_

 

“Really?” Sehun smirked, placing the straw of his drink in his mouth, “I have to disagree.”

 

_“I’m talking about the diamonds. I still want to negotiate for them.”_

 

“You realize I can’t trust you anymore, right Sweetheart?” Sehun replied, reaching for some of his fries.

 

_“Listen, I’m throwing a big party. Why don’t you and your friends come along? We can talk more then.”_

 

“So you can try to rob us again?” Sehun laughed, “I don’t think so.”

 

_“What’s it going to take?”_

 

“I’m afraid the deal is over. But please feel free to call me again if you want a ride.” Sehun answered with a smile, pressing the button to end the call.

 

Chanyeol placed his drink down on the table, staring at Sehun with an irritated expression, “That fucking asshole seriously wanted to make another deal?”

 

“Show some respect.” Sehun smiled at Chanyeol, “This is my beautiful Twinkle we’re talking about.”

 

“Yeah well, your twink tried to take our shit.” Jongin answered, pushing his sunglasses back on top of his head, sticking in the bumps of his dreadlocks.

 

Sehun wet his lips, reaching for a fry and dipping it in ketchup, twisting it in his fingers, “You’re right. Maybe I should return the favor.”

 

“Oh yeah, what were you thinking?”

 

Sehun smirked, biting down on his fry, “I have a party to go to.”

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

A visible drop of sweat trickled down the man’s forehead, a frightened expression on his face as he stared at Sehun’s gun, “…I-I don’t have anything.”

 

“Do you think I’m bluffing?” Sehun replied angrily, suddenly pointing his gun down at the floor. The man jumped, startled from the loud noise of Sehun shooting his gun. He took a deep breath, slowly turning his head to look back at Sehun. Sehun stepped closer to him, pointing his gun downward at the man’s crotch.

 

“I’m going to ask you one more time before I shoot your fucking dick off.” Sehun threatened as he narrowed his eyes, “Do you have an invitation?”

 

“I-It’s in my pocket!” The man stuttered, fear in his voice as well.

 

“Thank you.” Sehun answered, continuing to point his gun, “I don’t know why that was so hard.” Chanyeol moved forward, searching the man’s pockets for the invitation. Pulling out an envelope, he brought it over to Sehun. Sehun stared down at it, watching as Chanyeol removed a small keycard from the letter. Sehun took the card to examine it more closely. Flipping it over to look at the front, he discovered that the entire card was covered in glitter. He smiled as he tilted it in the light, making it sparkle.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Sehun stepped towards the security guard, holding out his card. After a quick swipe, the guard scanned his card, verifying that it was real. Stepping through a metal detector, the guard was also assured that Sehun wasn’t carrying any weapons. Sehun casually walked away, tucking the card back in his pocket. Fireworks were the first thing Sehun heard as he approached the party. He looked up at the sky, watching the light explode with a loud crack. Sehun smiled as he watched it fizzle away, there seemed to be no expense to the amount of sparkles for Baekhyun’s party. Strolling through a large crowd of people, Sehun made his way over to the large pool. Some guests were relaxing in the water, sipping on champaign as they laughed together. Sehun stared down at the water, noticing that the entire pool was filled with glitter, tiny specks glimmering in the light.

 

Sehun glanced around at the crowd, quickly scanning the people for anyone with red streaks in their hair. It didn’t take long before Sehun spotted him, lounging alone in the nearby hot tub. Sehun slowly approached him, stepping up to the side of the water, “The invitation didn’t mention anything about bringing my swimsuit.” Baekhyun looked up at Sehun, a smirk slowly growing on his face upon recognizing him. He brought his wine to his lips, large diamonds visible in the bottom of his glass, tinkling as he tilted the drink.

 

“How would you know? I never sent you one.”

 

“Yeah well, I prefer crashing parties I wasn’t invited to.”

 

Baekhyun let out a small exhaling laugh as he placed down his glass, “Did you change your mind?”

 

“Sort of.” Sehun smiled, “I thought I could make you an offer this time.”

 

“Oh really?” Baekhyun asked, standing up in the water, “And what is that?”

 

“Come with me and I’ll show you.” Sehun answered in a lusty voice, his eyes wandering down Baekhyun’s body as it dripped with water.

 

Baekhyun smiled, reaching for his robe, the exterior of the fabric covered in glittering sequence, “Let me guess, I take a ride with you and you give me the diamonds?”

 

“Not exactly, that makes it sound like I’m paying you.” Sehun answered, “I thought we could play a little game.”

 

Baekhyun tied the robe around his waist, stepping towards Sehun with a smirk, “I see…Sounds intriguing.” Sehun smiled, slowly reaching for the sash hanging off Baekhyun’s waist, tugging on it and pulling him closer. Baekhyun didn’t resist, stepping towards Sehun as he raised his hands to place them on Sehun’s chest.

 

“…So, are you in?” Sehun asked, staring down at Baekhyun with a seductive gaze.

 

Baekhyun carefully traced the lines of Sehun’s tattoo with his finger, admiring the feeling Sehun’s muscles, “Sure. Where are we going?”

 

“My yacht is docked right outside. You don’t mind taking a little walk, do you?”

 

“I don’t.” Baekhyun smiled, looking over at the hot tub, “Just let me grab my drink.” Sehun watched as Baekhyun went to pick it up off the floor, speaking to his guards momentarily to let them know he was leaving. They tried to hand him his gun, urging he brought it with him as a precaution, but Baekhyun only laughed.

 

“Don’t worry boys, I can handle myself.” 

 

****

 

 

Sehun helped Baekhyun carefully step down inside his boat, leading him through the luxurious interior to get to the back room. He slowly opened the door, looking back at Baekhyun with a smirk as he waited to see his reaction. Baekhyun’s eyes immediately went to the large bed in the room, the silky sheets covered in sparkling diamonds, scattered carelessly across the fabric. He smirked up at Sehun, appreciating the effort, “Well, you certainly understand my taste.”

 

Sehun squeezed his waist, nudging his head towards the bed, “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I’ll get you some more wine.”

 

“Thanks.” Baekhyun smiled, handing him the glass. Baekhyun watched as Sehun went over to a tub of chilled wine, taking out a bottle of Château. Baekhyun bit down on his lip, slowly removing his robe, letting it fall to the floor. After taking off his swimwear, he crawled onto the bed, slipping across the silky sheets to lay in the center of the scattered diamonds.

 

“I have to admit, I’ve never laid naked in a pile of diamonds before.” Baekhyun smiled, tilting his chin back to look at Sehun again.

 

“How does it feel?” Sehun asked, turning around with Baekhyun’s filled glass in his hand.

 

“Amazing.” Baekhyun answered, slowly moving his hand across the sheets, caressing the scattered diamonds.

 

“You should, because you look fucking amazing.” Sehun huskily replied, coming over to Baekhyun to hand him his glass.

 

Baekhyun rolled over, taking the glass from Sehun as he continued laying on the bed, playfully kicking his feet, “So, what game are we playing?”

 

Sehun smiled, starting to remove his own clothes as he unbuttoned his shirt, “Do you like to gamble?”

 

Baekhyun smiled, taking a slow sip of his wine, “Depends on the odds.” 

 

“Well, I’m not sure how you’ll feel about the odds.” Sehun admitted, tossing his shirt onto the ground, “But I think you’ll enjoy playing.”

 

Baekhyun stared at Sehun’s body, biting his lip in pleasure as he admired his strong muscles, “I think so too.” Baekhyun watched as Sehun continued to strip himself, unzipping his pants and dropping them to the floor, along with his underwear. Baekhyun licked his lips, staring at Sehun’s large dick.

 

“Cock-of-the-Rock indeed.”

 

Sehun smirked, coming over to the bed to join Baekhyun, “I thought you liked King Cock better?” 

 

“I’ll call you whatever you want, Big Boy.” Baekhyun answered in a sultry voice, “As long as I get to play with it.”

 

Sehun laid down, scooting closer to Baekhyun so that his body was flush against him, “Don’t worry, you’ll get to play with it all you want.”

 

Baekhyun bit down on his lip again, feeling a rush of pleasure as Sehun leaned in closer, pressing his lips against his skin. He moved slowly, placing soft kisses on Baekhyun’s shoulder, his hand crawling up Baekhyun’s back to caress his skin. Baekhyun rolled his head to the side, immensely enjoying the feeling. Eventually Sehun snuck his tongue out, giving Baekhyun a small lick. Baekhyun watched as Sehun reached for one of the diamonds, picking it up and bringing it to Baekhyun’s wet skin, pressing it against him. It stuck on his shoulder, the moisture enough to keep the small gem on Baekhyun’s skin. Sehun stared at it with a smirk before looking up into Baekhyun’s eyes. “You get to keep every diamond that stays on you.”

 

Baekhyun smirked back at him, kicking his feet lightly, “Are you going to lick all these diamonds on me?”

 

“If you’re patient enough.” Sehun answered, dragging his hand across Baekhyun’s back.

 

“Please, go ahead. I have a lot of patience.”

 

Sehun leaned forward, pulling Baekhyun against him tighter as he slowly pressed their lips together. Baekhyun could feel the heat and lust behind it, and leaned closer to Sehun with a moan, sucking on his lip. Their lips moved together slowly, pressing hard against each other, both of them occasionally letting out quiet groans. Breaking away, Sehun started to move downward, kissing Baekhyun’s neck, licking it with his hot tongue.Baekhyun closed his eyes, feeling Sehun press another small flat diamond against his skin. He went to lower his hands, trying to find somewhere to place his drink, but Sehun noticed and quietly whispered to him. “Just relax Beautiful. Go ahead and enjoy your drink while I decorate you.”

 

Baekhyun smiled, wetting his lips as he raised his drink again. Sehun lowered his head, finding another spot on Baekhyun to lick, picking the nape of his neck. Baekhyun shivered, feeling ticklish each time Sehun dragged his wet tongue across his skin. Diamond after diamond disappeared from the sheets as Baekhyun concentrated on the feeling of Sehun’s every lick, almost forgetting to drink his wine. Sehun made his way down towards his butt, gently licking his cheek before biting down on it. Baekhyun gasped lightly, shocked by the harsh feeling. Pulling away, Sehun spanked him, squeezing his cheek tightly.

 

“You’ve got fucking plump hips, I love it.”

 

Baekhyun shook his butt lightly, smiling at Sehun, “Well you better hurry up so I can ride you with them.”

 

“Sit up.” Sehun smirked back, “I need to get your front.”

 

Baekhyun moved carefully, trying not to lose any diamonds in the process, sitting up on his knees. Sehun took his drink from him, placing it beside the bed before scooting close towards Baekhyun again. Holding onto Baekhyun’s legs, Sehun didn’t hesitate before planting his mouth on Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun exhaled quietly, holding onto Sehun’s strong shoulders. Sehun dragged his lips to one of Baekhyun’s nipples, licking it gently. Baekhyun moaned, feeling Sehun start to play with it in his mouth, sucking on it hard. “Such fucking hot sounds you make.” Sehun smiled, reaching for a diamond, “I haven’t even started yet.”

 

“…Neither have I.” Baekhyun answered in a weak voice, feeling Sehun press another diamond on him.

 

Sehun leaned forward, placing his mouth on Baekhyun’s other nipple, sucking on it softly. Baekhyun exhaled slowly, mewls of pleasure escaping his lips as he began to rock his hips, his patience running dry.Sehun glanced down, noticing Baekhyun’s hardened cock. He smirked, continuing to play with Baekhyun’s nipple in his mouth, watching Baekhyun’s whole body twitch. “You like that, huh Beautiful?”

 

Baekhyun tightened his grip on Sehun’s shoulders, letting out a quiet moan as Sehun slowly pulled off his nipple, “What the fuck do you think?” Sehun laughed lightly, kissing his skin before pressing on another diamond. Moving his head down, he continued to kiss his body, licking Baekhyun’s skin gently in-between the press of his lips. Baekhyun’s body kept convulsing, his grip tightening on Sehun with each sensual lick. Sehun noticed, and moved one of his hands to wrap around Baekhyun’s cock, pumping it slowly. Baekhyun let out a broken moan, thrusting his hips as he collapsed forward onto Sehun, wilting from the feeling.

 

“I thought you had a lot of patience?” Sehun whispered, licking Baekhyun’s chest.

 

“Me too.” Baekhyun answered with a soft breath. Sehun pulled away, looking for another diamond, but his supply had run out. He smiled, looking back at Baekhyun, stopping his hand. Baekhyun’s entire body was covered in small diamonds, speckled across his wet skin, brightly glittering with even the smallest movement he made.

 

“Look at you sparkle.” Sehun grunted, reaching down to squeeze Baekhyun’s ass, careful not to touch any diamonds, “Most fucking beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, wetting his lips as he stared back at Sehun, moving his hands down to caress Sehun’s chest, “You should take a picture then.”

 

“I’d take a fucking video if you let me.” Sehun groaned, tightly squeezing Baekhyun’s ass again.

 

“Mmmm, I like the way you think.” Baekhyun smirked as he leaned forward to kiss Sehun’s lips, sticking his tongue inside his mouth.

 

They caressed each others tongues lightly before Baekhyun pulled away, sucking on Sehun’s bottom lip, “Go ahead.”

 

Sehun took a heavy breath, looking down at Baekhyun’s lips. He slowly scooted away, getting off the bed. Baekhyun watched him with a seductive stare as Sehun went over to his pants on the floor, searching for his phone. “Hold on a sec Beautiful, let me get the lube too.” Sehun smiled, tossing his phone onto the bed as he walked over to one of his drawers.

 

Baekhyun smirked as reached for the phone, deciding not to wait. Swiping to the camera, he pointed it at himself, honestly curious to see how he looked. He was extremely pleased with Sehun’s work, never feeling quite this beautiful before. Putting on a sensual expression, he took a few photos. Sehun smiled once he noticed what Baekhyun was doing, coming back over to him holding the lube and a condom, “I just got myself a new wallpaper.”

 

Baekhyun smirked, looking up and down Sehun’s body, “No fair, I need one too.”

 

Sehun sat down next to Baekhyun, setting down the items in his hands on the sheets, “What would you like?”

 

“Give me that hard-ass expression you make. You look good enough just sitting there.” Sehun quickly complied with Baekhyun’s wish, staring at him with cold eyes. He heard the snap of the camera, and watched a satisfied smile grow on Baekhyun’s face as he took a few more.

 

Sehun reached for the lube once Baekhyun was done, squirting some on his hand, “Spread your legs, I’ll have to do this while you’re sitting up.”

 

Baekhyun did as Sehun said, spreading his knees apart as he remained kneeling. Sehun came closer to him, finding his hole with his fingers, rubbing around it in a slow circle. Pushing one of his fingers inside, Baekhyun let out a weak breath, trying to loosen himself up. Sehun began to move his hand up and down, gently pushing inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun closed his eyes, rolling his head back as he continued to let out quiet moans. Using his other hand, Sehun carefully reached back for his phone, pointing it at Baekhyun. Baekhyun heard the sound of a recording start, and bit down on his lip as Sehun shoved deeper inside him. Pulling out to add another digit, Sehun continued to move slowly, wanting to capture Baekhyun’s weak sounds. The diamonds flashed in the camera with each thrust of Sehun’s fingers, the brilliant sparkle amplified by the lens.

 

“You look and sound so fucking pretty.” Sehun groaned, ending the recording.

 

“I’m ready.” Baekhyun gasped, moving up and down on Sehun’s fingers, “Fuck me already!”

 

Sehun pulled out his hand, smiling at Baekhyun, “Just a sec Beautiful.” Sehun reached for the condom, quickly opening the package and rolling it onto his shaft. Grabbing the lube again, he squirted another dollop on his palm. He moved his hand down to his cock, lathering it with lube as he quickly rubbed it back and forth. Baekhyun kept his eyes closed as he listened to the wet sound, his hole clenching in anticipation.

 

“I could stare at you all fucking day.” Sehun groaned, continuing to pump his cock.

 

“It’s going to be daytime by the time we start.” Baekhyun answered weakly, his body getting more impatient. Sehun grabbed onto Baekhyun’s waist, laying back with him onto the bed, setting him on his lap. Baekhyun breathed heavily, feeling Sehun’s rock hard dick against his ass.

 

“Ready to play?” Sehun smirked, slowly rolling his hips to rub his dick in-between Baekhyun’s cheeks. Baekhyun quickly reached forward, grabbing onto Sehun’s shoulders tightly as he sat up, positioning himself for Sehun’s cock. Slowly falling back down, he let out a high pitched breath as Sehun’s thick length went inside him. Sehun groaned as well, tightly grabbing onto his thighs.

 

“Oh my God…You feel so fucking good.” Baekhyun gasped, staying still as he adjusted to Sehun’s size.

 

Sehun caressed his legs with his thumbs, aggressively rubbing circles in them as he clenched his teeth, answered with a low growl, “Yeah, so do you.”

 

Baekhyun took a few breaths before he started moving up along Sehun’s shaft, gradually coming back down. Sehun moved with him, rolling his hips as he matched Baekhyun’s pace. Slowly bouncing up and down, Baekhyun started to move with a heavy rhythm, small sounds of pleasure escaping his throat. Sehun groaned as he watched him, trying his best to refrain from aggressively thrusting his hips up. He looked down, staring at Baekhyun’s plump thighs wrapped around him, watching his cock slip in and out as Baekhyun bounced up and down. Getting lost in the pleasurable feeling, Baekhyun started to hasten his pace, his quiet moans turning into heavy panting. Sehun bucked up his hips, unable to resist as Baekhyun continued to go faster and faster. A few diamonds fell off Baekhyun’s skin, landing on Sehun’s chest before rolling off onto the sheets.

 

“Careful Beautiful, you won’t have any left.” Sehun smirked.

 

Baekhyun noticed them falling off, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be careful anymore. He continued to move at a faster pace, his nails digging into Sehun’s skin as he bounced harder, slamming down on Sehun’s thick cock over and over. It felt so fucking good, Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself. Shameless moans filled the room, Baekhyun barely able to breath as he fucked himself hard on Sehun’s cock. Sehun gritted his teeth, allowing Baekhyun to do most of the work, extremely aroused to watch Baekhyun pleasure himself. Diamonds quickly began to fall off his skin, a rain of sparkles landing on Sehun and the bedsheets around them.

 

A sheen of sweat began to build on Baekhyun’s skin as he continued panting, embarrassing sobs uttering from his lips as he repeated the words ‘oh fuck’ over and over. It wasn’t long until he became a sweaty mess, small drops of moisture dripping down his skin. Sehun couldn’t take it anymore, and suddenly snapped his hips up to piston deep into Baekhyun, smacking his sweet spot. Baekhyun let out a high pitched scream as he tilted his chin back, continuing to slam down on Sehun as he met him with an equally aggressive thrust, hitting his sensitive gland each time. Sehun was barely able to keep up as he listened to Baekhyun’s satisfied cries, practically screaming as he chased his climax. Sehun dug his nails into Baekhyun’s thighs, also feeling his climax drawing near. The bed shook in it’s frame as Baekhyun exhausted himself, landing hard on Sehun’s cock to shove him as deep as possible.

 

With a final loud cry, Baekhyun felt himself release, shooting ribbons onto Sehun’s chest. Sehun moved his hands to tightly grab onto Baekhyun’s waist, shoving him further down, clenching his teeth as he filled Baekhyun with his load. Baekhyun fell forward, collapsing in exhaustion as he remained sitting up on Sehun’s lap. They were both breathing heavily, sweat glistening on their skin. The boat was rocking a little, swaying in the water from all their heavy movements. Sehun smiled as he reached forward, grabbing a diamond still stuck to Baekhyun’s chest, showing it to him. “Here, this one is yours.”

 

“Is that it?” Baekhyun asked between heavy breaths, turning his body to try and look at his back.

 

Sehun raised his hands, carefully feeling Baekhyun’s back for any more, “Sorry Beautiful, that’s it.”

 

Baekhyun slowly smiled, moving his hands to Sehun’s chest, gently tracing his tattoo, “Do I get a second try?”

 

Sehun licked his lips, staring back at Baekhyun lustfully, “Yes, as fucking many as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone this is another FicFest from the SebaekScum Network! All the stories are written by anonymous authors. We will reveal them after voting is done.
> 
> Please use the link down below to vote for your favorite fic. Not all the stories are up yet so they're not on the survey yet, but once the other stories are up we will update the survey with the other fics. Even if you have already voted for your favorite fic you can go back and edit your response if you want to change your answer :) 
> 
> [Vote Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc1c_GhmyQQoqwpCSj0n7FgU5DoKv-XCDHHUX-pJWSs4tepxQ/viewform)


	3. Party Crashers and Camper Slashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sehun was more than prepared to spend three weeks completely disconnected from his online presence and in the company of a number of his close friends. Just as the vacation’s kicking off, however, some friends of his friends show up, namely one Byun Baekhyun and Co.
> 
>  
> 
> He’s quickly drawn to Baekhyun for his loud personality and intriguing backstory connecting him with multiple people there at the camp, but it isn’t long before things go wrong. Extremely wrong. It started with a ghost story and evolved into something much, much, more real. And now? Sehun couldn't help but want to be anywhere but there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author will be revealed at the end of voting! 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Mild Gore/Blood Warning  
> Implied/Referenced Drowning  
> Attempted Murder  
> Recreational Drug Use  
> Implied/Referenced Cheating  
> Morally Ambiguous Character
> 
> Pairings:  
> Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun  
> Past Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo (Minor)  
> Past Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae (Minor)  
> Past Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yixing (Minor)  
> Past Oh Sehun/Kim Jongin  
> Do Kyungsoo/Park Chanyeol/Kim Jongin (Minor)

 

CHAPTER I: “WE'VE A PARTY TO CRASH, BOYS!"

 

He couldn’t breathe.

 

His lungs screamed, desperate for air. Someone held him down, underneath the surface, their strength keeping him from rising. Adding to Sehun’s panic was the fact that they had yet to show any sign of letting go. He reached up again, kicking wildly, and attempted to break the hold of his attacker. His fingers clasped around thin, bony wrists and tried to wrench them free of his shoulders. He tugged and he failed.

 

Lungs constricting further, chest growing tight with desperation, he sucked in on reflex. Water rushed down his throat, adding to his panic. His fear triggered another breath, only to again let the lake water down into his lungs.

 

He was going to die.

 

The pressure on his shoulders let up. Sehun broke into the open air, gasping, wheezing, choking up water, and gurgling grossly. Raucous laughter surrounded him, the others amused by a joke that had gone just a little too far. “Fuck off, Chanyeol.” He snarled, shoving the other boy away. He began to swim back to the muddy bank. Almost immediately the boys began to mock him.

 

“Sehunnie going to get out already?” Jongdae cooed.

 

“One prank and he’s done! That has to be a record?” Minseok commented from behind him. Sehun trudged out of the water, and collapsed on the shore. Following Sehun from the water, Chanyeol for his part looked ashamed. He hovered over Sehun, concern evident in his expression. Sehun knit his eyebrows,

 

“Can you give me some space?” He shot, startling the other boy back a step. Chanyeol immediately straightened up and grinned, turning to shout back at the others.

 

“We’re good! He’s still a little bitch!” And making his way back into the water as Sehun grumbled. For a moment he lounged there on the muddy bank, listening to the thump of the speakers. As he debated getting up, the sound of tires on gravel stopped him. A car was pulling down the drive and rolling in the direction of the cabins. The driver must have noticed the boys because they came to a slow stop and rolled down the window. The initial curiosity Sehun had for the visitors increased tenfold as a voice as loud as, perhaps louder, than Jongdae’s began yelling from the window. Sehun learned two things. The first was that the newcomer had towed along some guys of his own: Yixing, Kris, Han, and Tao. The second was that he (the driver) felt "horribly betrayed by the fact that everyone else was in the water already." The windows rolled back up and the car jerked back into motion.

 

“We’re gonna go have lunch with Baek and the other guys, c’mon, ” Junmyeon said, reaching down to give Sehun a hand in getting up. He brushed the sand off of his hands and legs, following the rest of the rowdy crew up the gravel driveway to the cabins.The car was unloading, two of the boys working to undo the kayak’s tied down to the top of the car. The other three guys, bro-tanks and sunglasses on, were loading themselves up with bags. Jongdae jogged ahead to help them out, as did Jongin and Junmyeon. The rest of the them ducked into the camp's mess-hall where Kyungsoo had been making sandwiches for them all.

 

“So who are the new guys?” He questioned, taking his seat. From behind the counter Kyungsoo looked up.

 

“We have more people?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, pointing back out the door, “Yeah, Baekhyun and some of his friends are here.” Then leaning across to stage-whisper to Sehun, “Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are exes." Sehun raised an eyebrow, turning back to where Kyungsoo stood pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Of course Jongdae would bring him along. Ah, speak of the devil and he will appear,” Kyungsoo said as the doors swung open again. The boisterous group that had rolled in late taking seats at the table like they owned the place.

 

“Hey ‘Soo!” The same voice from earlier and the short man attached to it waved wildly at the ‘cook’ a wide, boxy grin on his face. Sehun sized him up, curious to see who Kyungsoo had dated in the past. Baekhyun was only an inch or two taller than Kyungsoo, but with his loud personality he effectively took up the most space in the group. He was broad-shouldered and appeared relatively fit underneath the bro-tank and shorts. He had tanned, golden skin and bright white teeth. His blonde hair parted at the middle and fell in a soft wave, showing obvious care.

 

“Are you done?” Sehun met the newcomer’s twinkling eyes and swallowed. He deigned not to respond, instead clearing his throat and turning to jump into a conversation with Chanyeol, who humored him (for once). He could hear Baekhyun’s laugh, rich and loud, but ignored it and the blush steadily creeping up his neck. When Sehun looked up again, Baekhyun’s attention was back on Kyungsoo.

 

“You know they broke up because both of them ended up cheating on each other.” Chanyeol said, wiggling his brows and drawing Sehun’s attention back to the conversation at hand. Sehun hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“And that’s important why?” He inquired, narrowing his eyes at the other. “I mean, it’s not like it’s my busi—”

 

“Dude you’re totally eye-fucking him. As one of your best friends, I’m only looking out for you. He’s around for the ride but  he’s gonna ditch the second you ask for commitment,” Chanyeol continued, “Like, if you just want like a once-off I’m sure he’d be great but like, he’s not gonna stick around.” He paused. Sehun looked up in time to see Kyungsoo nod at them, and without time to turn back around, Baekhyun also turned to face them, flashing a grin and posing with double finger-guns and a wink. Chanyeol snorted, apparently forgetting to continue their conversation, and Sehun shook his head, turning back around to chat with everyone else. The rest of lunch passed like that. Sehun looking back to Baekhyun, accidentally catching his eye, and quickly averting his gaze. Like a game of cat and mouse.

 

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), after lunch Baekhyun volunteered to drive Kyungsoo and Junmyeon out to one of the stores he’d passed on the way in, leaving before Sehun could even try to chat with him. While those three were gone, the group began helping the others in Baekhyun’s party to move into the cabins. Sehun learned quickly that Tao was his and Jongin’s age, so he ended up helping Jongin move him into their shared cabin. Kris was moving into Junmyeon’s cabin and Luhan and moved into Jongdae’s and Minseok’s (curiously since both had blocked anyone else from rooming with them earlier when Chanyeol had made to join them). Yixing was going to share one of the cabins with Baekhyun leaving Chanyeol and Kyungsoo rooming together.

 

Sehun flopped down on the bed, idly playing games on his phone. He may not have service or wifi, but a good few of the apps still worked without issue. While he played, Tao seemed to shift where he sat on his bed. “If you want to say something, you can. It’s not like we bite.” Sehun commented dryly, not looking up from his phone. Tao gave a dry chuckle and waved his hand over the room.

 

“So like, Baekhyun was telling me this place was haunted and I’m- Well, I’m not good with ghosts, you know?” He began nervously, finally drawing both Jongin’s and Sehun’s attention. Jongin looked curious, Sehun looked annoyed.

 

“What do you mean haunted?” Both of them said at the same time, glancing at each other before they went back to staring at Tao.

 

“Well Yixing said Baekhyun was lying, but Baekhyun had printed the newspaper articles off the internet before we even came up—”

 

“He’s just trying to freak you out,” Sehun interrupted just as Jongin motioned for Tao to continue talking.

 

“And,” Tao continued, eyeing Sehun warily, “he was talking about how some kid got lost in the woods here. Fell into the lake at night, couldn’t swim, and drowned. His family never found the body.” Tao inadvertently shivered, the story, as simple as it was, still getting to him. He continued, “Baekhyun was saying his brother wanted the campground torn down and the lake drained so that they could look for the body.” Sehun scoffed. Jongin slapped Tao’s shoulder playfully.

 

“If you’re gonna tell ghost stories then you have got to get better at it! Baekhyun’s just fucking with you, right Sehun?” Sehun nodded in response, ignoring Tao’s whines. With a groan he rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head; an afternoon nap sounded incredible just about now.

 

***

 

Waking up later meant that he woke up alone in the cabin. Judging by the shouts he could hear a ways off, the rest of the crew was not too far away anyways. He rolled from his bunk, threw on an old T-shirt, and made his way outside and over to the lake, where a campfire blazed on the bank.

 

A door slammed.

 

Sehun stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. No one stood outside any of the cabins or on the road, so someone must have been going inside. He relaxed. It was probably Chanyeol going to grab his guitar or something. Facing the campfire again he quickly jogged towards the sound of laughter and a telling splash as someone jumped off the docks.“Took long enough for you to join us,” Jongin called out as he reached the circle and sat down on one of the logs alongside Junmyeon. The circle seemed rather full, but Sehun didn’t bother counting heads to see who’d gone inside the cabins, distracted by who was speaking.

 

“Ok, Yixing, truth or dare?” Baekhyun was asking, a dopey grin on his face, a joint visible in his hand. Sehun leaned over to Junmyeon curiously,

 

“So just how many of these guys are high as balls?” To which Junmyeon snorted. He responded that it was just Baekhyun, Yixing, and Tao for now, but that later they were going to set up a grav in their cabin for anyone who wanted to join. Sehun shook his head slightly and turned back to the game. It appeared Yixing had gone with truth because he was mid-story about some girl he’d met in China. Sehun yawned, despite having just woken up, and looked around the circle. It took him only a moment to realize he’d gone back to looking at Baekhyun, and another moment for him to realize Baekhyun was looking right back at him, his head cocked curiously.

 

He grinned and brought his hand up in a cute little wave, poking fun at Sehun who scoffed at the action. When he looked back though, Baekhyun wasn’t even there. He jumped at the feeling of hands on his shoulders, letting out an unholy shriek and setting off a round of laughter. Sehun looked up, finding himself face to face with Baekhyun in all of his glory, blond locks neatly framing his face. Sehun swallowed, “Yeah?”

 

“Come back to the cabins with me. I can start setting up the grav or something.” He said pulling Sehun up to stand with him as they both turned to go back to the cabins. “You’ve just been freaking me out cause we haven’t talked much but like, you won’t stop looking at me. Also, I’m a little high so like, I can’t focus when everyone’s around.”

 

“Your interesting,” was all Sehun could think to supply. Stumbling when he realized what a non-answer that was. He decided to elaborate, “You’re loud like Jongdae, but you also dated someone like Kyungsoo. So, you just seem like a bit of an enigma to me.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, “Ok, well, I’m Baekhyun to start. You’re Sehun right?” He waited for Sehun to nod before continuing, “And yeah, ‘Soo and I couldn’t be more different, right?” He turned to walk backwards so that he could face Sehun, that goofy grin on his face. “He was fucking Chanyeol on the side, I think, and I was fucking Dae and Minseok while he was doing that.” He frowned, “We had a super toxic relationship but our friendship’s pretty solid. No beef or anything.”

 

Sehun gaped. “How many people here do you know?” Baekhyun ushered him inside the cabin as he answered,

 

“I only know the guys I brought, Jongdae, Minseok, and ‘Soo. Everyone else is a mystery, though a few might have heard of me from Kyungsoo? I don’t know, nor do I really care.” He tapped along one of the dressers as Sehun sat down on the bed, looking for the supplies he’d need to create the gravity bong. “And like, I fit in pretty quickly with people that are willing to talk, you know?” Sehun hummed in agreement. Baekhyun turned around, that boxy grin back on his face. “So, how about you? I mean, compared to me you’re like a fucking brick wall. What are you like?”

 

Sehun blushed now that the attention was on him. Baekhyun’s gaze was intense, sending a shiver up his spine. He schooled his features, “Okay, well, what do you want to know? Let’s play twenty questions or something.”

 

“Who are you friends with here? Dated anyone? Hate anyone?” Baekhyun shot back quickly.

 

Sehun pondered for a moment, “I’m closest with Jongin and Junmyeon, but I guess I’m friends with everyone. Minseok and I don’t normally hang out together, so maybe I know him the least? And no, I haven’t dated anyone.” Baekhyun snorted before motioning for Sehun to ask him a question. “All right, so are you and Yixing together?”

 

Baekhyun let out a bark of laughter, turning to grin open mouthed at Sehun. “No, we just occasionally keep each other ‘company’,” he  used his fingers air quote himself as he said company. Sehun had no doubt that meant friends with benefits in more polite terms. Baekhyun continued bluntly, “So, are you even gay? And building on that are you interested in me or am I reading everything wrong?”

 

Sehun gaped. Baekhyun snorted and went back to searching for something amongst his bags. Sehun recollected himself. “Yeah, I’m gay, I’m assuming you are too?”

 

“Nope. I’m bi,” He quipped over his shoulder.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes at being interrupted before continuing, “And yeah, I may be a little interested, but Chanyeol was going on about how you’re—”

 

“Oh don’t tell me about all the bad things Chanyeol says behind my back. We hardly know each other.” He stopped talking abruptly to look out the window, eyes narrowed and stance tensing. Sehun turned to peer outside from his place on the bed, but couldn’t see anything particularly riveting outside.

 

Just trees.

 

“Doing all right there? See a ghost or something?” Sehun questioned, looking back at Baekhyun. He remained quiet a few moments more before seemingly shaking off whatever had come over him.

 

“Nah, if anyone’s a ghost it’d be you cause I can see you being my boo.” Baekhyun let the line sink in, a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“That was awful.” Sehun deadpanned.

 

“I think it was rather good,” he responded, throwing himself down onto the bed with Sehun. “But bad news, I think Yixing has what we need somewhere in his bags.” He nodded to the big pile of varied bags on the other side of the room. “And he packs like he’s going on a three month long trip, not a three week trip. So, I’m not even gonna begin to look through there.”

 

Baekhyun propped himself up on his elbow, unabashedly scanning Sehun’s form. He swallowed as Baekhyun hummed in appreciation, “So, given our plans were thwarted for the time being,” he paused, his gaze getting caught on the bow of Sehun’s lips, unconsciously sweeping his tongue over his own. “Do you want to head back to the others?” Sehun shook his head quietly, flopping down on his back. Baekhyun absently combed at his hair for a moment, sharing a comfortable silence. It was only a minute or so later before Sehun turned and met Baekhyun’s gaze. It happened perhaps without thinking. Both of them leaning in, a soft close-lipped kiss at first, virgin and sweet. They drew back a moment, both of them searching the other’s face. Baekhyun was the first to ask, “Is this okay?”

 

“God yes,” Sehun responded, already leaning in to meet Baekhyun’s lips again. They were plush and soft; they glided along Sehun’s own as each of them gradually figured the other out. Baekhyun drew back, teeth closed lightly over Sehun’s bottom lip. Heat flooded to Sehun’s cock as both of them moaned and leaned back in, more passion to their movements. Sehun rolled over and pulled himself into Baekhyun’s chest, hands tangled in the other man’s shirt. Their teeth clacked together painfully at Sehun’s eagerness. They drew back to laugh, Sehun meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. He seemed to glow, golden skin and a blinding white smile. If Sehun had to name anyone that looked perfectly, blindingly beautiful, Baekhyun would fit the bill with ease.

 

Baekhyun rolled them over, settling his knees on either side of Sehun’s hips. Sehun moaned, biting his lip as the other slid his hands up under Sehun’s shirt and pulled it over his head. He immediately ducked down to kiss and nip at his collar bone, prompting Sehun to let out soft gasps as pleasure raced in jolts up his body.  He was embarrassingly sensitive to Baekhyun’s touch, but he blamed it on having been a while. “Lower, Baek, please,” He whined quietly, running his hands up underneath Baekhyun’s shirt and tracing the lines of his back. He raked his nails down, startling Baekhyun into an open-mouthed moan, back arching. “Holy fuck, Sehun,” he said.

 

“Eloquent.”

 

“Dude, shut the fuck up, I’m so hard I don’t even know what that means.” Sending Sehun into a round of giggles, which were promptly silenced by Baekhyun’s lips pressing lower and lower, teasing the skin just above his waistband. Sehun tugged at Baekhyun’s shirt, prompting him to sit up and pull it up over his head. While he tangled with his shirt, Sehun moved to palm at the front of his shorts curiously biting his lip as Baekhyun let another low moan rumble up through his throat.

 

Glass shattered.

 

Both paused, heads whipping to the window. It had been broken open. Baekhyun let out a breath and stood. He crept towards it, hand curled into a fist.

 

“There’s nothing there.” He said finally. Peering outside the window, carefully avoiding the shards of glass that remained in the frame. Sehun remembered to breath, dissolving into a mild panic.

 

“What do you mean there’s nothing there, Baek?” He snapped, eyes wide and scared. Baekhyun was still tense, staring out as he was. “And come back inside the frame, what if someone is out there?” He added, breath coming quick. Thankfully, Baekhyun listened, pulling his head back inside carefully. In the same breath he walked to the front door. He pressed his ear against it, Sehun watching with bated breath as he went on to open it.

 

Nothing happened. Baekhyun seemed to let out a breath, “Okay.” He seemed to think, leaning against the doorway, patting the doorframe when he decided on what to do. “I’m going to go get the rest of the guys. If one of them broke the window I promise I’ll hold him down so you can beat him up. If not, then I want them to know that Yixing and I are gonna move into another cabin.” He chose not to address the fact that if it hadn’t been one of the other guys that had broken the window, that that left a question mark over what actually had broken the window. Baekhyun grabbed his shirt up off the ground and slipped it back on, leaving before Sehun could say anything else. Sehun let his head drop back down to the bed for a moment before he too sat up and snatched his shirt up off the floor, slipping it over his head. He pushed himself up off the bed and slipped on his flip-flops, cringing when he realized Baekhyun had left behind his own and was probably picking his way slowly across the gravel.

 

When he looked outside though, there was no Baekhyun in sight. His blood ran cold. Even with the gravel, there were snakes and the like in the forest. It was also darker going through the trees. Almost immediately, Sehun shut the door, turning the lock belatedly, knowing that as old as the cabin was it’d probably break to a well-placed kick. Even so, he had an awful feeling crawling up his throat. It made it difficult for him to even think. He tripped over his own feet, only just able to catch himself against the dresser before hitting the floor. He was overthinking things, surely. Even still, he began to toss around some of Yixing’s bags. He had like ten, there had to be something useful in them.

 

The door knob jangled.

 

Sehun’s breath stopped. He looked at the door.

 

Nothing.

 

Then again, more violently, the door knob rattled.

 

Then a voice.

 

“Baek, let me in asshole!” It was fairly unfamiliar, so it must have been one of Baekhyun’s friends, one of the ones he hadn’t really met yet. Sehun quickly jumped out of the pile of bags and went to unlock the door, swinging it open. Yixing stood on the porch, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Well you aren’t Baek.”

 

“No. He just walked out to go get you guys.” Sehun said, the sinking feeling returning. He glanced over Yixing’s shoulder and then dragged him inside the door. “Did you not see him?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“No, I didn’t see him. Why the panic, man?” Sehun saw the moment Yixing’s gaze fell onto the broken window. He watched as Yixing’s entire demeanor changed, seemingly sobering up. “Okay, what the fuck? Is this why you’re acting off?” He said pointing at the window. Sehun nodded, not trusting his voice, because if Yixing looked so shocked to see the broken window that meant it probably hadn’t been broken on a dare gone too far.

 

Yixing tutted his tongue seeming to think. “Feels like one of those slasher movies.” He finally said, which was the wrong thing to say. Sehun slid down the door, settling on the ground and pulling his knees up to his chest. As he sat there, Yixing went rifling around in his bags. Sehun only looked up once he said, “Catch.” His reflexes were only just fast enough to catch the light, metal bat tossed to him. He laid it across his lap before looking up to meet Yixing’s gaze. He also held a bat between his hands. “We were planning a game of baseball or something, so…” He trailed off, glancing out the window momentarily, before continuing. “And like I said. This feels slasher-esque, so I guess we better be armed as well as we can.”

 

At that Sehun let out a breath. This was really happening. He groaned and helped himself to his feet. “Are we going to go get the others?” He questioned. Yixing nodded.

 

“I think having a larger group would be better, plus I’m pretty sure Tao knows martial arts and I don’t know about you, but I’d be down to stick around with him.” Sehun nodded numbly.

 

“And Baekhyun?” He questioned.

 

“Hopefully we’ll find him. Maybe he just got lost out in the woods or something.” Yixing said soothingly, swinging the door open and letting Sehun step out with him. Sehun tightened his grip on the bat as they both walked back out across the gravel and out to the lake and campfire.

 

“Why the bats?” Minseok asked bluntly, the second they joined the rest of the group.

 

“Baekhyun’s missing and our cabin window is broken,” Yixing responded quickly, not wasting any time. Tao gasped and Junmyeon looked up from where he sat. Even the others fell quiet. Then Tao screeched,

 

“It’s the ghost of the boy, it has to be!” His wail was promptly cut off by another of the group Baekhyun had rolled in with, Kris if he wasn’t wrong. The bigger man clapped his hand over Tao’s mouth,

 

“Relax, Tao. Baek’s probably high as fuck and just went off into the woods.”

 

“That doesn’t explain the window, Kris!” Tao snapped back, wide-eyed, as soon as Kris removed his hand. That set off a murmur, everyone turning to Sehun, who shrunk from the sudden attention when he was already so shaken up.

 

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes narrowed. Sehun was suddenly aware of the fact that he probably looked tussled with kiss-swollen lips and a pink mark or two dotting his neck. He swallowed.

 

“Baek and I were in his and Yixing’s cabin and something, or someone, broke the window,” he continued, “He went and checked it but couldn’t see anything, and there’s not like a tree or anything that could have broken it.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Then he told me he was going to go get y’all to see if one of you did it. I guess not?” He looked around at the various faces gathered around him, taking in each head shake with a sinking gut. “And by the time I got outside to join him, he wasn’t there. He’s not got his shoes or anything so I don’t think he’d change direction or anything.” In the seconds it took for all of that to sink in, Tao was jolting up from his seat again.

 

“Oh my god! Where’s Jongdae? And Luhan? We dared them out into the forest a little while ago!” Junmyeon was the one to settle everyone down as a ripple of panic went through them all. He held his hand up to cut anyone off and went on to say,

 

“We have three people missing right now, but the rest of us are together and Sehun and Yixing are both…” He paused, eyeing the bats elephant, “Armed. Plus we’ve got the fire poker here, so that’s another weapon we can use if— and only if— we do happen to be… in danger.” He continued, “The first thing we’re gonna do is figure out a spot to hole up in though. We can deal with finding the others later, but let’s make it so that none of us also go missing out of the blue. Okay?” He got a few slow nods at his words. Sehun also felt relieved. Having someone else take charge of the situation was immensely relieving, the nerves of the situation leaving his body somewhat.

 

“The buildings I’m thinking of are the mess hall, the showers, and the boathouse. We’ve also got the cars if someone wants to try and drive to town to get help.” Immediately Tao’s hand went up.

 

“Fuck no, Tao. You’re the only legitimate fighter out of all of us you dimwit.” Yixing snapped, unimpressed at Tao’s suggestion. The other groaned, putting his head in his hands. “We should pick the most useless of us to go because you know they’re the ones that would do something stupid out here,” He continued. Junmyeon, the traitor, nodded as well.

 

“Jongin can’t drive but he can’t do anything else. We can send him,” Immediately ignoring the shy boy’s quiet protests. Sehun snorted. Jongin was many things, but he was levelheaded. He made sure to say so, and Junmyeon remedied his words. “All right, then not Jongin. How about Sehun, since I know he can drive, and Chanyeol?” Sehun was loathe to leave all of them, but the prospect of getting help was growing more and more imperative the longer Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Luhan remained missing.

 

“Sure.” Both of the said at the same time. Junmyeon clapped his hands.

 

“Give the bat to Tao and why not y’all go to the car and start driving. The town’s a good half an hour away and I don’t even know where a ranger station or police station is, so we can’t waste time.” Sehun reluctantly passed the bat off as Chanyeol caught the keys Junmyeon passed to him. Then both of them jogged out to the cars, jumping in and starting the engine quickly. They weren’t going to take their chances even though everyone else was still within yelling distance. They drove in silence for a bit, Sehun focusing on making sure he didn’t crash the car while the drove down the winding road. After about ten minutes though, Chanyeol was opening his god forsaken mouth, “So, Baekhyun. Is he good?” Sehun punched his arm, not taking his eyes off the road. Chanyeol whined, even as Sehun sighed.

 

“Why is this what you’re curious about when something’s clearly going on back at the camp?”

 

“Well to start, we’re in the car and going to town. In every slasher movie either the car’s already had its tires slashed or its tank emptied,” Chanyeol reasoned. “So already we’re like, way ahead of the game.” Sehun scoffed, slowing down to take a sharp turn. “Secondly,” He continued, “I want to know just how good Baekhyun is if you, who I’ve never seen actually pursue anyone, are interested in him.” Sehun took his eyes off the road for a mere moment to send an incredulous look Chanyeol’s way. Two things happened at once. The first was Chanyeol’s eyes widening and his grip tightening on the handle above his door. The second was a sickening thump and the shatter of the glass on the windshield. What they had hit ragdolled over the car even as Sehun, slammed on the brakes. Both he and Chanyeol jerked forwards in their seats, seatbelts digging painfully into their necks as the safety mechanism constricted.

 

“Holy fuck.” Chanyeol whimpered, shaking hands immediately going to unhook his seatbelt. “Sehun we just hit someone, holy fuck.” He looked over, shaking Sehun’s shoulder.

 

The other groaned. “Holy shit.” He leaned back in his seat, putting the car in park and then bringing his hands up to his head. He’d bitten his tongue, but thankfully, it wasn’t bad. He spat blood out onto the bottom of his shirt, his breath beginning to come quick, gasping. Chanyeol opened the passenger side door, getting up and out of the car. Sehun remained, breathing heavily, eyes wide.

 

Chanyeol jumped back in the car, slamming and locking the door. “Sehun, you need to fucking drive.” His voice was dead quiet, but it shook with fear. When Sehun didn’t move, he yelled louder, turning to shake Sehun’s shoulder, startling a cry out of him. “Sehun! Drive, god damnit!” Sehun shifted the car into drive and sped up reluctantly. It was only when Chanyeol spoke again that he realized he’d been crying quietly.

 

“Sehun, it wasn’t real. It was like a scarecrow. It wasn’t real.” That was somehow even worse.

 

“What do you mean it wasn’t real?” Sehun asked, his voice hardening and his eyes narrowing. He brought a hand up to wipe at his eyes, leaning so that he could see through the cracks in the windshield.

 

“I mean it was literally like a dummy on a stand. It was filled with rice or something, but it wasn’t real. Someone’s fucking with us Sehun and they knew we were leaving.” Almost as soon as Chanyeol’s finished explaining, the car begins to slow. Sehun breathed in sharply. Chanyeol looked over, “What?”

 

“The gas light is on and the tank’s on empty.” He said quietly, “We’ve got like, ten more minutes maybe? I could pull over and we could see if the fuel tank is punctured or something but that would waste time. Even if I turned off the car we’d still be leaking gas if so.” The night suddenly seemed that much scarier. He’d given his bat away to Tao and Chanyeol, as fit as he was, was far too clumsy (and unarmed) to go against someone hunting them down. They drove quietly for another few minutes, neither trusting themselves to speak.

 

What the fuck had they gotten in to.

 

“Turn around.” Was what Chanyeol finally said. “We’re closer to the camp than to the town. If we keep going and break down, we’ll be alone in the dark.”

 

“Going back to camp means going right back to a serial killer for all we know.” They both quieted. The tension between them was doing no good. If anything it was making Sehun even more anxious, “Fine. We go back.” He slowed and turned the car around. They drove silently now, breath stopping as they passed the dummy they had hit. It looked like grain spilled from where the burlap had torn open. Sehun cursed under his breath quietly. They were able to pull onto the road into the camp, breathing more soundly as the road became gravel under their tires. “Okay, do we know where they decided to hole up?” Chanyeol shook his head, unlocking the car door and getting out even as Sehun put the car into park and turned the engine off.

 

“You’re right, it looks like someone must have undone the drainage plug or something.” Chanyeol commented as Sehun got out of the car. Sehun nodded numbly, pointing out the cabins.

 

“We can go see if there’s anything we can use to defend ourselves. I really don’t fancy walking around looking for everyone without a weapon.” Chanyeol nodded and they both walked into the closest cabin, Kris and Junmyeon’s. It looked as if it may already have been ransacked, and they came up empty handed. At least until Chanyeol pointed out the curtain hangers.

 

“Let’s take those down, they look like they’re pretty light, but still better than nothing.” Chanyeol observed. Sehun had to agree. The two of them took down the rods and tested bouncing them in their hands. Both of them then left the cabin. “I left my phone in my cabin, we can go grab it for the flashlights? We’ve still not got service or anything,” Chanyeol said, pointing to the cabin on the end of the row. Sehun nodded.

 

“Mine’s in my cabin, that one,” He pointed to his cabin, which they went to first. Once both phones had been retrieved and the flashlights turned on, they were left to guess where the larger group was. “So, they said they were going to choose the mess hall, which is closest.” Sehun said, nodding at the large building. “But I also don’t see any lights on?” Chanyeol hummed in agreement, but both decided to check it and make sure anyways.

 

It was dark.

 

At least, that was Sehun’s first thought.

 

The second, once Chanyeol flipped on the lights, was that something was extremely wrong.

 

It was the gut feeling, the thin thread of tension that seemed to stretch throughout the entire room. They both perused around the tables and benches, Chanyeol letting himself into the kitchen while Sehun went to check one of the cleaning closets. His hand closed around the doorknob, swinging it open. He flipped on the light. Chanyeol shrieked from his place in the kitchen.

 

Someone yelled, cursing loudly, the impact sound of the metal curtain rod ringing through the room. “Holy shit!”

 

“Baek?” Sehun yelled, his questioning expression taking in the situation. Baekhyun, streaked with mud, hair sopping wet, stood with his hand braced against the counter, a hand on the back of his head.

 

“You fucking oaf!” Baekhyun snarled, whimpering in pain. “Typically if someone’s hiding it’s because they aren’t the threat!” He continued, groaning in pain. Sehun strode quickly across the room, glancing momentarily at the entrance doors just to make sure they were safe.

 

“Why the fuck are you hiding?” Sehun questioned, making his way around the counter to better see the situation. Baekhyun, despite looking like a drowned rat, still made his breath catch. Their eyes met, but Baekhyun’s lacked any mischief.

 

“Cause some bitchass tried to drown me, why else?” Baekhyun said, glaring at Sehun, as if it were obvious. He did however give his head one last rub before standing up and combing his hair back into place. Sehun would have laughed at the care he was taking for his appearance, but he figured the sentiment would not be welcomed. Despite that, it did seem that Baekhyun was acting more like himself. “You’re lucky I didn’t stab you, had the knife ready and everything. Your stupid bow-legs distracted me.”

 

Chanyeol snorted, “You dropped your knife before I even hit you.”

 

“You screamed! Like a banshee! I figured I’d rather be dead than listen to that unholy screech,” Baekhyun argued, bending down to scoop the kitchen knife up off the floor again. He also retrieved a second knife from his hiding spot. “Also, as much as I love you guys, these are the only two knives. You two have big metal poles, so I’m just gonna keep these for myself.” Chanyeol whined, but Sehun nodded in understanding. He figured Baekhyun had been through a little bit more than all of them.

 

Despite this, Baekhyun stepped in close, looking up into Sehun’s face. He set one of the knives down on the counter and lifted his hand up to Sehun’s chin. “You’re bleeding? Did he get you too?” He thumbed away what must have been a thin trail of blood, his eyes concerned.

 

Chanyeol whined, “Come on loverboys, we’ve got the rest of the group to find.” Baekhyun jerked away, as if coming back to himself, and brushed away Sehun’s blood on the bottom of his own shirt. Sehun had a moment of clarity.

 

“Hold on, they said that Luhan and Jongdae both disappeared, a little bit before when you disappeared. Did you see them?” He questioned. Jongdae was one of his best friends. It wasn’t like he was going to completely forget about him.

 

“I didn’t see him nor hear him. Sorry. But the guy that grabbed me? I don’t think he could get both Jongdae and Luhan without at least one of them raising a fit.” He continued, “And Jongdae? Loud as fuck. There’s absolutely no way you wouldn’t be able to hear him if the guy attacked them.”

 

Sehun and Chanyeol both nodded. Then Sehun cocked his head, “How’d you escape?” Chanyeol tensed, throwing a momentarily untrusting glance Baekhyun’s way. The other man had an answer ready.

 

“He tried to drown me, but I don’t think he can swim?” He pointed in the general direction of the lake. “Like he tried to hold me down while we were in the shallows, but I broke free and swam farther out. Then when I figured he was gone I came and hid here.” Both of them hummed, acknowledging the truth in Baekhyun’s story. All of them then decided their next course of action was getting to the showers, as Baekhyun had said the boathouse looked deserted.

 

The camp was dark as they walked down the path. Nothing seemed to move, and it was as if the world was holding its breath. Sehun crept along quietly, Baekhyun beside him and Chanyeol holding up the rear. They’d decided early on that if possible, running was the best bet. If they had to fight Baekhyun would be forced to fight in close range, the other two having the luxury of a longer weapon with which they could keep their distance. A breathe of wind passed through the camp, slow and warm, sending the tree branches swaying.

 

“What’s that?” Chanyeol finally said, pointing at a light (an iPhone flashlight?) waving in the distance. Baekhyun and Sehun both looked, but none of them moved.

 

“What if it’s a bait?” Baekhyun finally said. “That’s over by the boathouse, and the lake. What if it’s him?” He said slowly, apprehensively. Sehun shook his head. “If it’s Jongdae then we need to go check.” Chanyeol nodded along with him. It was two against one. Baekhyun groaned.

 

“Look, the light’s already gone out.” He finally said. “By the time we get over there to the other side of the lake they could be gone.” He was right, the light had disappeared from the twilight-fogged lake. Chanyeol was the next to speak.

 

“Okay, then let’s go find everyone else and then maybe a larger group can go check out where the light had been?” Both Sehun and Baekhyun agreed with the plan immediately, even though Sehun felt guilt coarse through his blood at the thought that they’d just turned away from Jongdae and Luhan. Baekhyun walked up close to him, glancing back to where Chanyeol was tailing them, surveying the woods on either side of them as they transferred onto the trail up to the shower hall.

 

“Are you okay? I’m serious that you looked hurt.” He said, again looking critically up at Sehun. He made no move to touch Sehun, but the concern was palpable anyways. Sehun nodded,

 

“Crashed into a dummy while we were driving to get help. Then we realized someone had pulled the drainage plug or punctured the fuel tank while we were still too far out to get to town, though.” He elaborated, realizing Baekhyun hadn’t been present for the plans they made.

 

“At least the crash didn’t kill you.” He said softly, “Imagine everyone waiting on you; not coming back. It’d destroy them.” There was the silent implication that Baekhyun would have been distressed not to know what happened to Sehun as well. They fell into a tense silence, eyes glancing around them. The darkness of the woods and the narrow path to the shower halls made them all restless. The realization that there was someone hunting them like animals also adding to their subdued terror.

 

A moan of pain drew their attention. A rustle, a hiss to keep quiet. Baekhyun tightened his hands around his knives, Sehun readied himself to use the curtain rod. Baekhyun was the one to creep forward, off the trail. A low sob, nearly soundless. Another frantic murmur to stay quiet. That they could hear someone.

 

Baekhyun pulled a few branches aside, glancing into the bushes. “Han? Holy fuck,” He was instantly moving forwards. “Sehun, a light, shine a light.” The sight was gruesome, Jongdae curled up on the ground, crying, clearly struggling to keep from screaming in pain. Luhan staring up at them with wide eyes, his nose bloodied and the top of his cheekbone bruised, as if he’d been hit. It was Jongdae’s injuries though that turned Sehun’s stomach.

 

He turned to upheave the contents of his stomach into the bushes, the sight too ghastly for him to keep anything down. He continued to gag even as Baekhyun worked out a way to help the two of them. Sehun glanced again at the scene. Jongdae had been trapped, like prey. The gleam of the iron bear trap and the blood coloring its teeth provided a gruesome picture. The sight of bone and the Jongdae’s pale, fearful expression again made his heart twist. “The springs are really rusted,” Baekhyun commented, careful not to hurt Jongdae more as he inspected the trap. “You were running when you stepped on it right?” Luhan nodded for him. Jongdae’s eyelids fluttered. “How long have you been here?”

 

“Like an hour or two now? His arm’s also broken. We had trouble running away.” Luhan said quietly. “I’ve got something wrong with my knee, but it’s nothing like Dae’s.” He said, his voice quiet, still terrified. Sehun couldn’t blame him. He himself was constantly looking up to check their surroundings. If someone had laid a trap then that same someone would come to check the trap.

 

“I think if Chanyeol or Sehun helps me pull apart the teeth, the springs will release again. Then we can pull him free.” Sehun grit his teeth and dropped down next to the trio, leaving Chanyeol to keep watch. The both of them found their grip on the iron, Baekhyun taking the bloodied side to Sehun’s relief.

 

“Fuck, get up. We’ve gotta go.” Chanyeol whispered loudly, looking back at them, his eyes wide and terrified. Sehun’s own eyes widened in the silence that followed his words.

 

Or lack thereof. The crinkling sounds of leaves underfoot, the scrape of boots on earth. The trapper was coming back for his trap. “We’ve got to go,” Sehun whispered, immediately taking Luhan’s and Baekhyun’s hand, ready to drag them away from Jongdae, even as his heart broke. Both of them held fast.

 

“I can’t Sehun, you go on ahead with Chanyeol. See if the other guys have a weapon in the showers—”

 

“That’s assuming they even made it to the showers. If they didn’t notice these two, do we really know they’re there?” Sehun hissed. Chanyeol’s warnings were growing more urgent. He could see their attacker through the trees around the bend in the path.

 

“Sehun, just fucking go. I’ll stay here with Han and Jongdae. Just, if they’re there, come back and help us?” Baekhyun’s eyes were pleading, but held no judgment for Sehun’s desire to run. He understood. He’d been willing to leave behind the light from before, knowing he could have been condemning someone. Now Sehun felt the same. It was only natural. Sehun paused for a moment and then he pressed the curtain rod into Luhan’s hands, hurriedly pulling himself up off the ground. Both he and Chanyeol were gone in an instant, creeping along in the dense forest as quickly and as quietly as they could. The shower hall was just a minute or so farther up the trail, but their attacker was still closing in on the three they’d left behind.

 

Someone laughed. Sehun crashed to the ground, having startled at the noise. Chanyeol hurriedly dragged him up, a hand jabbed roughly underneath his arm, nearly wrenching it out of socket. Sehun pushed him off and they picked up their pace, finally making it to the large wooden building. Sehun immediately began to pound against the door, his breath quickening. The fear, the terror, of what they had left Baekhyun to deal with finally getting to him. “Let us in!” Chanyeol bellowed, “He’s down the fucking trail and Sehun doesn’t have anything to fight—” Chanyeol’s voice cut of abruptly as the door swung open and both he and Sehun were dragged inside. The door slammed quickly.

 

The rest of the group stared at them, eyes wide. Tao whimpered somewhere in the corner. “What the fuck happened to getting help?” Minseok hissed.

 

“Someone punctured the gas tanks,” Chanyeol said even as Sehun collapsed forwards into Jongin’s arms, the other hurriedly moving to hold him up.

 

“Baekhyun’s down the trail. Jongdae and Luhan are with him.” Sehun whimpered, immediately concerning everyone.

 

“Dae and Han are down the trail, with the guy trying to kill us all?” Minseok whispered, eyes blazing with anger already. Sehun nodded even as Chanyeol began to launch into a quick recount of what they had found. Sehun fought the urge to throw up at the mention of Jongdae’s injury, and waited for the recount to end, his fear only rising. Jongin lowered Sehun to sit down on the ground and then Junmyeon had Kris, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Tao, and Yixing all out of the door in mere minutes.

 

“What if they’re too late?” Sehun groaned, panic and guilt swirling in his stomach. He was going to be sick. Jongin gathered him in his arms again, holding him close. Comforting him despite the horrible thing Sehun had just done abandoning their friends.

 

“They’re not going to be too late. I promise.”

 

***

 

Baekhyun and Luhan watched as both Chanyeol and Sehun hurriedly fled the scene. He couldn’t blame them. Wouldn’t blame them. It wouldn’t be right if he did. “Han, let him go. Hide over there.” He pointed out a spot. “Only come out if it looks like I need help. You’re injured so it’ll be easier for him to overpower you.” Baekhyun reasoned. Luhan nodded, crouching in a bush a little ways away. Baekhyun shifted so that he was invisible to the path but still extremely close to the trap. They waited; the night was dark, suspenseful and terrifying in all of the worst ways, with fog clouding the area but a few feet outside of his immediate vicinity and wind, humid and muggy, breezing through the trees eerily. Jongdae moaned in pain again, delirious at this point. His fingers dug into the earth, veins apparent as he strained himself, desperate to find a way to relieve some of the pain he must have been feeling. Baekhyun let out a low breath through his mouth, regulating his breathing, readying himself for the moment he would have to have the element of surprise.

 

He heard the other’s breath first. Then the foreboding noise of twigs snapping under his hands and boots. Baekhyun closed his eyes.

 

.

  


.

 

Baekhyun leapt even as the man began to chuckle. Just that fact, that he would laugh at someone so helplessly at their mercy, made Baekhyun seethe. He would show no mercy. His first knife hand was roughly pushed away, their attacker bringing up his arm quickly, blocking the brunt of Baekhyun’s first attack. The man definitely outweighed Baekhyun in every sense. He had more clothes on, a thick jacket to pad any hits, boots rather than bare feet, gloves rather than his bare hands. Baekhyun slashed with the second knife, but again, the man stepped back and deflected his blow. Baekhyun huffed. He tightened his grip, planting his feet in the ground, staring the man down hatefully. “Fuck right off.” He snarled, venom dripping from his words, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The man laughed at him, his voice chilling and apathetic. Baekhyun growled, striking forwards again. He was relentless in his attack this time. He twisted and thrashed, all the while waiting for the moment he could incapacitate the man that had caused them all so much strife.

 

And just as it seemed he perhaps had the upper hand, his attacker retreated quickly. Baekhyun stopped, confused. Then he saw the gun, pulled threateningly from where it had been slung over the man’s back. A shotgun. Even if he wasn’t aiming, a gun like that would find its mark. The man raised it. Baekhyun ducked behind a tree, narrowly avoiding the brunt of the shot. Even still he was hit, his arm stinging, blood already running down in pretty, gorish rivulets. He panted, dropped one knife, and then rounded the tree, making a desperate grab for both gun and man.

 

His hand closed on the barrel, hot to the touch. He shoved it away from his body and wrestled with the larger man, stabbing with the knife he hadn’t discarded. The man grunted in pain, the knife slipping under his ribs. It did little other than add to his attacker’s rage. He immediately grabbed at the hilt of the knife and pulled it out, his hand wrapped around Baekhyun’s own. He twisted Baekhyun’s wrist violently, forcing him to release the knife. He shoved himself away from his attacker, backing up slowly even as the gun was leveled against him.

 

.

 

Someone screamed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


CHAPTER II: AND A CAMP TO START SLASHING

 

He couldn’t do it. Sehun couldn’t wait it out, and despite having taken seat on the floor, he quickly ended up back outside. He gripped in his hands a board, two rusted nails sticking out of one end. A dangerous weapon should he need to use it. He moved quickly, rather than taking the trail, he moved quickly through the forest, careful to avoid any traps that had been laid out. About a minute of running through the forest, little concern for himself, he caught sight of the scene. He could see the other boys, creeping through the bushes to where Luhan and Jongdae must have been, but Baekhyun remained on his own. Sehun was on their side of the path. Behind the back of their stalker.

 

He watched, ice flooding through his veins, as Baekhyun had the knife wrenched free from his grip. The man leveled the shotgun, aimed carefully. The man’s hand tightened on the trigger just as Sehun shoved him heavily with one hand. The gun went off, Baekhyun screamed, He swung the board, And it connected heavily.

 

“He’s down,” Sehun called out, chest heaving. Baekhyun was still curled up on the ground. The gun had fired into the air, but the shock was still enough to send anyone down. Sehun couldn’t blame him.

“There’s rope back at camp. We need to haul him over.” Came Kris’s voice, quickly taking charge of the situation. Almost as soon as Kris said so, though, Baekhyun was standing up and snarling, his eyes wide and wild.

“Fuck no! Let’s just cut up some of the curtains in the showers and tie him up here. I’m not dragging him down a mountain.” He had a point, and the rabid intensity with which he said it made Sehun feel as if he planned a lot more than just tying the man up. Sehun was quick to step close to Baekhyun, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Relax. I don’t think it’d be good for you to interrogate him. You or Han or Minseok.” Sehun said pointedly, eyeing where Minseok was hauling Jongdae up over his shoulder (the bear trap apparently having been removed). “You’re going to end up doing something you’ll regret,” He continued, his gaze much softer in comparison to Baekhyun’s.

 

“The four of us can head into town. We can walk. Or,” Sehun said, glancing at Luhan again, “Since Han is injured maybe just the three of us? Or the two of us?” Baekhyun deflated at his words, clearly about to argue again, but Junmyeon seconded Sehun from behind them both.

 

“Y’all head back. Neither of y’all are injured?” Both of them gave the affirmative before Sehun was pulling them along down the path again.They only just got out of earshot when Sehun’s insecurity came back. “I’m sorry you know, for running like that.” He said softly. The wind whistled through the trees, leaves crunched under their feet, and Baekhyun sighed.

 

“You came back, didn’t you. I wouldn’t have.” Both of them fell quiet again, the only sound between them the sound of their footsteps. “Dae’s probably got a broken ankle from that trap. And the broken arm. He’s going to have to get a Tetanus shot as well, since the trap was all rusted up.” Sehun shivered.

 

“Why,” Sehun started, before stopping, the words caught in his throat.

 

“Why did he do this to us?” Baekhyun supplied, glancing at Sehun to see him nod. “Why do they do it in the films? He’s either some sicko that’s just found some good hunting ground or his some sicko that is attached to this place.” Baekhyun said. “Probably the brother of that kid that drowned however many years ago. He was vocal about wanting the camp closed down because of it.”

 

“I bet you’re right,” was all Sehun said, falling quiet again as they made their way onto the main driveway and readied to walk all the way to town.

 

***

 

“We need help, cops really, but help in general,” Baekhyun announced as soon as they walked into the rundown diner closest the road. The lady behind the counter looked up and grimaced at their clothes, torn by the thorny woods and muddied. Baekhyun remained damp, and his shoulder bled from where something must have struck him. Sehun’s face was still bruised from the accident but compared to Baekhyun he probably looked pretty all right.

 

“Car accident? Those roads up there get a little tricky,” The waitress said, already picking up the phone to dial someone for them.

 

“Well, Sehun crashed a car, yeah, but no some guy attacked us.” Baekhyun explained. “You know, like in the iconic slasher flicks from the eighties.”

 

“Everyone dies in those,” A kid from a group of teens said, eyes raking them up and down critically. “Unless y’all are the only two left or something y’all are faking it.” They continued, all of their friends chiming in their agreement. Sehun levelled them with a glare, shoulders tensing, brows creased. They backed off, though not without a snort of laughter from almost everyone at the table.

 

“Back down honey-bunch, are some edgy Waffle House kids really gonna get on your nerves like that.” Baekhyun grinned, tugging Sehun’s ear playfully. Sehun scoffed, blushing, as the waitress snapped for their attention again.

 

“Here I’ll put them on the line.” Baekhyun reached forward to take the phone and began explaining the situation. Sehun took a seat at the counter and put his head down.

 

“Sehun you said there was something in the road when you tried to drive in earlier?” Sehun looked up and nodded, propping his head up on his hand as Baekhyun relayed the information. “And the fuel tank was punctured or just the drain plug undone?” Sehun nodded,

 

“I never checked to see if it was punctured or undone. I’d guess undone though, just because there wasn’t enough gas to make us pay attention to it at camp, and we had enough to get back.” Baekhyun explained Sehun’s answer to the other person.

 

“No we’ve got two people with broken bones it looks like? One of them has lost a lot of blood,” Baekhyun continued, “The guy had a gun okay, and he fired it twice. I don’t know if anyone got hit or not, our first course of action was getting help.” There was a bit of tense silence which Sehun sat through, chewing his lip nervously. Finally Baekhyun handed back the phone. “A cruiser and one of the interns working at the station are going to come pick us up. They can drive Dae and Han to a hospital. You and Chanyeol too if y’all need it?” Sehun shook his head. He didn’t feel all that bad in comparison to anything that had happened to the others. Baekhyun nodded in understanding.

 

“Can we go sit in one of the booths until the guy can come pick us up? Neither of us have money on us so we can’t buy anything, sorry.” Baekhyun asked. The waitress must have nodded because before Sehun could even look, Baekhyun was tugging him into one of the red leather seats.

 

“When Dae invited me on a camping trip I didn’t expect to walk through the gates of hell.” He started, a grin on his face despite the situation. Sehun, too, grinned.

 

“When Dae invited me I knew something had to go wrong. Dae’s just like that, you know?” Baekhyun laughed even as Sehun giggled.

 

“A few more minutes and we’ll be out of this.” Baekhyun finally said, his eyes sparkling. Sehun nodded. The worst was over, now all that had to be done was cleanup.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


CHAPTER III: RESOLUTION

 

Just like it had happened two years ago, Sehun wasn’t really expecting the other car to show up rolling down the gravel path. The other guys seemed to be expecting them, so apparently it must have only been Sehun out of the loop, but regardless, he couldn’t be angry. He waited for the car to unload before smiling, recognizing a familiar face immediately. “What took you so long?” He yelled grinning. Baekhyun (he must have dyed his hair dark again) looked up, and while he was too far for Sehun to really see, he could easily picture the glimmer of mischief in the other’s eyes.

 

“We picked up some bats and extra gas cans as we passed through town! Thought it’d be good to be prepared, even if that guy is gone.” He responded, holding up one of the red fuel cans jokingly. Sehun snorted. Everyone had recovered, and it had even been Jongdae who had suggested they come back, but trust Baekhyun to actually bring up the incident. He was quick to make his way over to where Sehun stood on the banks as well. They waded into the water as Sehun asked, “So the guy’s really gone?” Baekhyun nodded, explaining.

 

“You know, I was right. He was that kid’s older brother. The one that kept asking for the camp to get torn down. They agreed to search the lake again and they found the bones. The guy agreed to go get help, but he had a heart attack like a year ago.” Sehun felt a pang of pity, but it was quickly replaced with indifference. Baekhyun seemed to get it, because he changed topics.

 

“I heard you were dating Jongin for a while?” He said, eyebrows raised and nodding out to where the other boy was curled up on the dock, head in Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s laps. Sehun grinned.

 

“Yeah, he was nice. Way better than that one guy who disappeared a few minutes into foreplay.” Baekhyun slapped him, mouth gaping. He gasped theatrically.

 

“How dare you! I was only investigating whatever scared the cutie in my bed! I was such a gentleman!” Sehun scoffed, but allowed Baekhyun to pull him into his embrace, both of them comfortable in the chest deep water. Both of them swayed slightly, content, until Sehun whispered,

 

“We can always try again tonight, though.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone this is another FicFest from the SebaekScum Network! All the stories are written by anonymous authors. We will reveal them after voting is done.
> 
> A/N: I’d just like to give a simple thanks for the readers for reading and for the admins for allowing me to enter the fest!
> 
> Please use the link down below to vote for your favorite fic. Not all the stories are up yet so they're not on the survey yet, but once the other stories are up we will update the survey with the other fics. Even if you have already voted for your favorite fic you can go back and edit your response if you want to change your answer :) 
> 
> [Vote Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc1c_GhmyQQoqwpCSj0n7FgU5DoKv-XCDHHUX-pJWSs4tepxQ/viewform)


	4. Day Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author will be revealed at the end of voting!
> 
> Warning(s): Smut, Cursing

“That looks really good! You’re getting so good at art, Hyuckie!” baby Donghyuck’s teacher, Baekhyun, praised him as the 4 year old giggled and clapped his hands reaching over to to grab the green crayon to draw the grass. Baekhyun smiled before gently ruffling his hair and getting up from the small table that were set up all over this particular room in the daycare where the children came to draw and be creative. Baekhyun liked his job. He liked taking care of kids and he always had a soft spot for them. So when he got hired at the Sun&Moon daycare, he wasn’t really surprised how well he got along with the kids and the staff working there. He even may have stumbled upon his new “best friends” in this place. But sometimes he wished they would shut up.

 

“Shut up.” Baekhyun whisper shouted and glared at one of his best friends of nearly a year since working here. 

 

“Hey, I didn’t even say anything!” Jongdae chuckled as he lifted his hands in the air in defense. 

 

“Yeah, but I know what you’re thinking, okay! I love all the kids here equally! It has nothing to do with...him” Baekhyun whispered again as he started to stack the papers with cute but messy drawings on the desk. 

 

“...Sounds fake but okay!” Jongdae said and dashed to the other room before Baekhyun would throw a crayon at him. But he didn’t wanna be scolded by Minseok for misbehaving when he should be setting up an example to be respectful to the kids at the daycare. Baekhyun sighed as he went back to work. Speaking of Minseok he was already escorting the kids out of the creative room to get them ready for lunch. Baekhyun sighed as he started to clean the place up. He tried not to think about...”him”. But hell, when is he NOT thinking about him?!

 

“You look nice today, teacher Byun! Thanks for taking care of him!” Baekhyun mumbled quietly to himself mockingly as he kept organizing the papers and messy stationery lying all around the room. “Ugh. He’s so annoying. How can you say that to me with your perfect smile and perfect eyes and perfect lips and perfect everything, I hate this-“

 

“Are you mumbling about Donghyuck’s dad again?!” Baekhyun jumped turning around to find Chanyeol staring at him, ready to burst out laughing. His cheeks flushed as he threw an eraser at him.

 

“Shut up, I will kill you!” Baekhyun tried not to shout. 

 

“Oh my God, you are WHIPPED!” Chanyeol laughed holding his stomach as Baekhyun flushed more. He hated feeling like this. He should not be feeling this way towards his students dad. He was pretty sure it was not appropriate and Minseok and Junmyeon would definitely fire him if he flirted with Mr. Oh. Baekhyun sighed sadly and looked down. He did love his job. He really did. But he also was lonely. He knew Sehun was single now...but is he even into guys?! Hell he has a son! And Baekhyun loves his son like his own...fuck! He should not be thinking about this! He cannot be thinking about this! He-

 

“Baekhyunnie...hey! Earth to Baek!” Chanyeol waved his hand in front of his face to break him out of his sad, gay trance and smiled down at him sadly. Chanyeol loved making fun of Baekhyun but he knew his best friend was really in need of love. 

 

“Hey, stop thinking so much, I can literally hear you!” Chanyeol said poking the frown on Baekhyun’s forehead making the latter pout and smack his hand away and Chanyeol chuckled. “Hey, I’ll tell you what. Lets go outtonight. All three of us crackheads. We’re gonna hit the club and find you a man, so you can stop thinking about that Sehun guy.” Chanyeol said as he wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s shoulder to comfort him. He just nodded and agreed, pouting some more.

 

Baekhyun loved that his friends cared about him so much. He really appreciated their efforts to make him get over Sehun and wished it would work but Baekhyun knew he was too head over heels for the man who would drop off his child at the daycare every weekday and always smiled and had small, nice conversations with him. Baekhyun didn’t even know when he fell for the man. It was like he wasn’t even given a warning. Baekhyun knew he fell too easily and deeply, and he hated it. But he didn’t know it would take just a warm eye smile and friendly compliments for Baekhyun to fall THIS hard. It was ridiculous. And he got reminded of why he did fall that hard as soon as Donghyuck’s father came to pick him up at the end of the day looking like a Greek God in a simple black shirt with his sleeves rolled up, hair pushed back and a genuine and warm smile. 

 

If Baekhyun curse right now, really fucking loud, he would. This man was really bout to be the death of him. “Hey, buddie! Were you good today?” Oh Sehun lifted his son up and kissed his cheek as Baekhyun’s heart melted a little but he tried to maintain his composure. 

 

“I was really good, Daddy! Baekhyunnie teacher said my art improved! I am very happy, I drew you and me, look!!” The hyper four year old showed his dad the cute little drawing he made of him and his dad on what looked like a flower field. 

 

“Oh! That is really good, Hyuck! Teacher Baekhyunnie must have taught you well!” Sehun said as he finally looked at Baekhyun and gave him big smile. Baekhyun felt like his soul was going to astral project as he let out a really convincing fake laugh, denying it waving his hands. He tried not to look at Jongdae and Chanyeol who were a few feet away from him trying not to bust a lung in front of the other kids parents.

 

“No, no! It was all Hyuckie! Your son is very talented.” Baekhyun’s eyes met Sehun’s and the man just stared at him right in the eyes for a few seconds with a smile Baekhyun could not describe and he felt like he was gonna suffocate.

 

“Why, thank you, he really is.” Sehun finally said as he put Donghyuck down to his feet. “Thanks for taking care of him, teacher Baekhyunnie...We’ll see you on Monday,” Sehun smiled as Donghyuck waved at him and they both walked out of the door. As soon as that happened he was about to scream, but he knew he couldn’t, not until he steps foot out of this place. And him and his friends didn’t wait a second, all the way up to his apartment where they joined him, making fun of how he should’ve seen his face when Sehun called him “Baekhyunnie”.

 

 

 

++++++

 

 

A few hours later, Baekhyun and his two “clown” best friends ended up at the club looking like, in Chanyeol’s words, “snacks”. “But did you see the way he stared at Baekhyun for a few seconds?! I was ‘bout to howl!” Jongdae shouted over the booming music making the whole place vibrate.

 

“That was a classic. That was a classic.” Chanyeol shouted back before he took another swig of his fancy drink, that Baekhyun knew he just brought because he wanted to impress the guy with big ass eyes sitting on the booth right across from theirs who kept not so subtle smiling at Chanyeol’s occasionally flirting and winking. Disgusting.

 

“You two are so annoying.” Baekhyun shook his head as he took a sip of his own drink before realizing its almost empty. He frowned as gulped the remaining drink down and decided to get up and go get another. His idiot friends were too busy trying to get laid more than they were trying to find him a “man” and Baekhyun knew this would happen. He chuckled nonetheless as he made his way over to the bar and leaned against it asking for another martini. 

 

“T-Teacher Baekhyunnie??” 

 

Baekhyun’s felt his heart skip a beat as he snapped his head towards the direction of the sound. And there was no mistake. It definitely was...”him”. He really felt like his mind was playing tricks on him for a second. He wasn’t even drunk he had one drink! Fuck.

 

“M-Mr. Sehun?!” Baekhyun couldn’t even hide the amusement in his voice at this point and he was pretty sure there was no way his cheeks weren’t giving away the fact he was blushing like a tomato. 

 

“Wow...it...it really is you...” Sehun smirked, clearly amused as his eyes scanned Baekhyun’s face to his exposed chest, to his curvy hips to his legs before biting his lip and taking a sip of his drink. Baekhyun was sure he would’ve collapsed this time for sure if he wasn’t leaning against the counter of the bar. Baekhyun knew he looked like, well, a “snack” today...but he never really realized how sexily he was dressed today until he saw none other than Oh Sehun check him out like that. He felt exposed. 

 

He was in all black, wearing a black shirt that had way too many buttons undone, tucked in a tight black ripped jeans which exposed the fishnets he was wearing underneath through the holes on the knees and thighs. His eyes wear prettily lined with eyeliner and some glittery eyeshadow and he even had his contacts on today. He knew how lethal he looked today. He got too many thirsty looks and men trying to hit on him as soon as he walked into the club, and none of it bothered Baekhyun the slightest. He wasn’t surprised by any of it. So now he was trying to figure out why he was about to choke on air as soon as Sehun showed here. It was a gay club anyway. And this told him Sehun definitely was not straight. 

 

And he checked him out. Oh he definitely fucking checked him out. Oh God. “I-I don’t-Oh my god, this is kind of...I’m sorry I never thought I’d meet anyone I knew from work here,” Baekhyun mumbled as the bartender slid him his drink.

 

Sehun just chuckled looking at Baekhyun being all flustered and uncomfortableness ble being dressed so sultry around him. He got closer to him and quickly whipped out his wallet and paid for Baekhyun’s drink before he could protest. “Hey, Mr. Sehun! I can’t let you pay-“

 

“Ssh, I got it, don’t worry about it! I really wanted to do this since a while ago too. And just call me Sehun.” He said and winked before taking another sip of his drink. 

 

Baekhyun felt like he was dreaming for a second. Did someone put something on his first drink? Because think couldn’t be real. Was Sehun really flirting with him?! Wow. This was really happening. He tried to compose himself. He was a twenty-six year old, this was not how he should be feeling when a cute guy flirts with him. His crush. His “crush”!! Baekhyun felt like his mind was going to explode because of the thoughts. “Pretty, you’re zoning out, you know? Did seeing me here shock you that much?” Sehun laughed and Baekhyun felt like he was purposely doing this shit to give him a heart attack. His mind was chanting the word “pretty” over and over again.

 

“Mr-uh, sorry, Sehun...I actually am,” he tried to calm his nerves as he thanked him from the drink and taking a sip himself. 

 

“You know I always knew you were pretty, teacher Baekhyunnie, but you really are giving me a hard time here processing this look.” Sehun smirked as his eyes landed on Baekhyun’s exposed chest again that made him blush harder again, now that Sehun was right in front of him. And just when he thought he couldn’t handle the man being this close to him, he leaned in closed to whisper against Baekhyun’s ear, “You look really sexy tonight, Baekhyunnie,” This was it for Baekhyun. His mind was getting groggy because of the slight tipsiness and the addicting smell of Sehun’s cologne and the loud sensual r&b playing in the background. He didn’t even know how but he ended up pushing his body closer to Sehun, which did surprise the taller man, but he immediately grabbed his curvy hips to bring him closer to him.

 

“Are you...really trying to flirt with me right now, Hyuckies daddy?” Baekhyun’s eyes got hooded as he slid his hands down Sehun’s chest and felt his taut abs underneath his palms through the material of the incredibly sexy printed shirt he was wearing. He looked so good in it, but suddenly Baekhyun’s mind told him it wanted it off of him. 

 

“Why, maybe I was trying to flirt with you all those times at the daycare...but I didn’t think it was the right place to...but now I think is the perfect place,” Sehun whispered against his ear as he not so subtly slid on of his hands down Baekhyun’s ass as grabbed it, making his chest press flush against Sehun’s as the smaller blushed crimson. “I can be your daddy for tonight though,” he grinned and this made Baekhyun’s face contort into amusement before he laughed out and slapped the taller mans chest, giggling.

 

“You’re such a bad flirt Sehun.” he grinned before continuing, “I-I thought you were straight,” Baekhyun mumbled flushed looking straight into Sehun’s ridiculously deep eyes making the latter chuckle.

 

“Pretty, I have so much that I have to explain to you about me...” he kissed Baekhyun’s cheeks softly squeezing his hips. “Right now, what do you say we get outta here? Maybe I can tell you everything about me in the morning, huh?” Sehun smirked. And Baekhyun knew what he meant. Baekhyun knew whatever he was about to get himself into was going to be a ride and he was willing to ride it. And something else too while he was at it. So without even giving it a second thought and a simple text to their groupchat consisting of him and the two clowns,  saying “I’m out bitch!”, Baekhyun left the club with none other that Oh Sehun in a hurry.

 

 

 

++++++

 

 

To say Baekhyun had never felt this good before would be an understatement. He felt ecstatic. It was too good to be put into words for him. He felt like he was on cloud fucking nine as he got pounded over and over again into the soft and expensive hotel sheets, as the loud moans filled the room in sync with the creaking of the bed. He felt so fucking full. He knew Sehun would be big. He fantasized about it way too many times shamelessly, but this. This was beyond his expectations. The man was HUGE. 

 

He really feared he wouldn’t be able to walk properly tomorrow. "Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking tight!” Sehun growled against his neck.

 

“N-No, you’re just too fucking big! Oh fuck! Oh yes!” Baekhyun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Sehun decorated his neck with more hickies that he didn’t wanna think about for now. Its gonna be hell to hide them. 

 

“Y-You like it. You’re taking me so fucking well, Pretty. You’re so fucking gorgeous. Take it baby. Take my cock.” Sehun mumbled filthily as he continued ramming inside the smaller man. And Baekhyun did as he was told. He took him. All fucking night.

 

 

++++++

 

 

Baekhyun woke up to the groupchat blowing up with texts and a sharp pain on his back as he groaned and shifted on the soft hotel sheets. “Hey, Pretty. You were asleep for a while,” Baekhyun immediately turned to his side to find a very naked Oh Sehun holding him close. His cheeks immediately flushed again. He needed to stop. It was hard for him to control himself around Sehun. 

 

“S-Sehun...” Baekhyun blushed as Sehun shut him up with a chaste peck on his pretty, bruised lips from making out and fucking all night. The thought made him blush again. They really had sex. 

 

“You’re so adorable, teacher Baekhyunnie...” he chuckled and the nickname immediately made Baekhyun realize how inappropriate this was.

 

“Sehun...I don’t think this is right...I-I don’t think-“

 

“Sshh, baby...listen. I wanted to tell you everything after I ordered breakfast for you but I feel like I need to tell you this now, Pretty. Hyuck isn’t my actual son. He’s my brothers son and I took him in before him and his wife died in a car crash two years ago...” Sehun said and waited for Baekhyun’s reaction. Baekhyun’s jaw dropped as he tried to process it all. So Sehun was never married? So...Hyuck isn’t-

 

“Baby, listen to me...I know its hard to process but I don’t want you to think I was married before or anything, okay? I love Hyuck and he seems to never shut up about you and I love hearing about you from him. I think you’re an amazing person Baekhyun. And I know this might not be appropriate for you to be with me right now because they might think you’re biased towards Hyuck, but we don’t have to tell him about us right now...” Baekhyun’s head was spinning at this point. It was so much to take in at once and it happened to suddenly.

 

“Sehun...there is an...”us””??” He asked flushed. Sehun’s eyes widened, as if he just realized he hasn’t really asked Baekhyun out. And this made Baekhyun laugh out loud and Sehun join him shaking his head.

 

“I-I’m sorry...Baekhyun...would you like to go out with me, Pretty? Y-You don’t have to give me an answer now, you can think abo-“ Baekhyun knew he had to shut the flustered man up with a kiss. He had never seen Sehun like this and he felt like he would be a fool to not accept and see more of Sehun’s sides.

 

“I...I want to go out with you, you fool. But no one at the daycare can know. But I do have to tell my clown friends though.” Baekhyun chuckled as he kissed Sehun’s nose, snuggling closer to him. 

 

“Okay, baby. We can tell Hyuck about us when you’re ready too, okay?” Sehun asked kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. 

 

“Mmhmm.” Baekhyun smiled warmly knowing how much Sehun loved his child. Even though he wasn’t his actual kid, Baekhyun really felt like Sehun loved the little sunshine like an actual father. And he would be grateful to maybe join him to parent him too someday even though it was way to early to think about those things. But it just felt right. It felt so right. 

 

“Should we get outta here and go get breakfast? I’m hungry...” Sehun whined and Baekhyun chuckled. This man was too cute.

 

“Okay but in a while. I wanna cuddle you a little more.” 

 

And Sehun wouldn’t deny a cuddle with the prettiest thing he ever laid eyes on. So before starting their cuddle session, Baekhyun quickly grabbed his phone and snapped a cute picture of a shirtless Oh Sehun smiling lazily and sent it to the groupchat before throwing his phone away and snuggling closer to him. He was going to deal with Chanyeol and Jongdae’s screaming and howling and spamming on the groupchat later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone this is another FicFest from the SebaekScum Network! All the stories are written by anonymous authors. We will reveal them after voting is done.
> 
> Please use the link down below to vote for your favorite fic. Not all the stories are up yet so they're not on the survey yet, but once the other stories are up we will update the survey with the other fics. Even if you have already voted for your favorite fic you can go back and edit your response if you want to change your answer :) 
> 
> [Vote Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc1c_GhmyQQoqwpCSj0n7FgU5DoKv-XCDHHUX-pJWSs4tepxQ/viewform)


	5. Kissing Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author will be revealed at the end of voting!
> 
> Warning: Hanjobs and drinking

_ 1:45 am _

 

The house is packed of sweaty, intoxicated bodies. The music is deafening and the air strongly smells of alcohol with a hint of vomit mixed with the vague, musky scent of sex coming from the open door of one of the bedrooms that a giggly couple just stumbled clumsy out from. Baekhyun should feel disgusted, should be trying to find someone sober to drive him back to his apartment, only he’s not. The sole thing that’s currently occupying his mind is the tall stranger who currently has his lips pressed up to the side of his neck. His body slightly trembles, he’s not sure if it’s from the booming base of the music or if’s from the hot, wet tongue licking a fat stripe up along his neck and up to his ear. A low groan slips through the stranger’s lips and Baekhyun can feel against his skin. He quietly whimpers in response, he would be embarrassed if he wasn’t already so far gone. 

  
  


_ 2 hours ago _

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he always allows Jongdae to drag him to these parties. Jongdae knows damn well he’s not exactly a party person. Yet here he is, sitting in the car because his best friend said he would only “pop in” to say hi to the host and then he’d be right back. Baekhyun had been waiting for half an hour already. “Be right back my ass,” he bitterly mumbles. He pulls his phone out from his back pocket and is just about to call the other when multiple text pops up on the screen. 

 

_ From Dae _ _ ❤: yo come in  _

_ From Dae _ _ ❤: it’s chill i swear  _

_ From Dae _ _ ❤: there’s not even that many ppl here just come in !!!! u dont wanna wait in the car 4ever right??  _

Baekhyun groans. He knew the other was gonna do this to him and yet he still agreed to come, why? He never knows the answer to that. After quickly texting back a “fine” he angrily gets out the car and locks it before making his way to the house, though not before tripping on his own shoe laces and falling to the cement floor, effectively spilling the contents out of his backpack along the way. He hisses out a quiet “shit” to himself as he begins picking up his belongings. Could this night get any worse?

 

“You alright?” 

 

Apparently it could, not only did he just fall but someone saw him do it. Great.  “Uh, yeah I’m fine, thanks,” he grumbles, picking up what’s left of his dignity off the ground. Another hand comes in to his range of vision, picking up one of his notebooks and he watches the stranger as he holds it up to examine it. 

 

“You brought homework to a party?” the taller chuckles.  The streets are almost completely dark and the taller is wearing a cap pulled low. The only thing Baekhyun can see is the slight tug on the corner of the stranger’s lips as he chuckles and he can’t but wonder what the rest of his face looks like. 

 

“Uhm yeah,” he sighs, “My best friend said we’d be studying for our test on Monday but he dragged me here instead. As you can see I’m not exactly dressed for a party.” He motions at his black hoodie and distressed blue jeans.  

 

“That’s funny, my best friend dragged me here. I’m on my way to meet him right now.” 

 

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh, yeah me too.” 

 

The taller reaches a hand to help him up. “I’ll walk with you then?” 

 

“Sure.” 

  
  


_ 2:00 am _

 

The tall stranger’s hand almost makes it way past the waistband of Baekhyun’s pants when Jongdae finally finds them. Baekhyun quickly peels himself off the other, suddenly realizing they were in the middle of a living room and surrounded by many people. His best friend gives him a sly wink and Baekhyun mouths something along the lines of “shut up” before leaving his dance partner to talk to him. The taller takes ahold of his hand and gently pulls him back before he can leave. Baekhyun feels his heart racing his chest when the other leans in to speak into his ear. “You’re not ditching me, right?” His low voice causes a shiver to run down the shorter’s spine and he absentmindedly nods before leaving and dragging Jongdae away to somewhere more quiet.

 

Jongdae immediately erupts into a laughing fit once they’re out of the stranger’s sight and Baekhyun responds with a roll of the eyes. “Will you shut up already!” 

 

“I just can’t believe what I’m seeing!” his best friend yells over the music. “Who was the one that said they wanted to go home and study? And now I find you practically fucking some random guy in the middle of the room. Looks like you’re having a little too much fun Byun Baekhyun.” 

 

Baekhyun wants to slap that annoying smirk off his friend’s face. He’s also mad at himself for not having a good comeback since everything he said was true, but that didn't’ mean he wasn’t annoyed with Jongdae. “I was  _ not  _ practically  _ fucking  _ him. We were just…dancing.” 

 

“Sure you were,” the other rolls his eyes, “He looks kinda familiar? Is he friends one of Chanyeol’s friends or something?”  

 

Baekhyun shrugs, “I don’t know, he just said he was here with his best friend.” 

 

“Right, well I’m gonna let you get back to him and I’m gonna get back to my victim of the night,” Jongdae says with an evil grin. “I’ve been hunting him ever since I saw him the library the other week. You’ve _got_ to see the arms on him, Baek. I hope he’s into choking cause... well you know.” Baekhyun knows more about his best friend’s sex life than he would like to admit.

  
  


*** 

  
  


It’s been quite sometime since he’s gotten laid, Baekhyun would have to admit. He’s forgotten how anxious it makes him. How nice it felt to have a pair of rough, strong hands bruising into his sides, how a pair of lips on his damp skin could make him feel like it was on fire. He thinks he might cry, he’s not sure if it’s because of the stranger pressing open mouthed kisses under his jaw or if it’s from the alcohol. He’s always been told he’s kind of an emotional drunk. 

 

They left the party about fifteen minutes after Baekhyun’s quick talk with Jongdae, opting to stumble into the stranger’s car instead of looking for an empty room in the house since they were probably all occupied by now. Baekhyun’s glad they didn’t go into his car, it was much smaller and they probably wouldn’t have been very comfortable. Not that this was the most comfortable setting they could’ve chosen. They’re lying down on the back seats with Baekhyun pinned down under the stranger, his thighs kept apart by the taller’s knee wedged in between them, dangerously close to the tent slowly forming in his pants.

 

“You’re cute,” the stranger chuckles breathily into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck when a quiet whimper slips past his lips. Baekhyun feels like the air around them just spiked up twenty degrees as the taller pulls his hips against his own and grinds against him. 

 

“W-Wait,” the shorter stutters, his eyes fluttering as he tries to think straight. The stranger pries his lips off his neck to give him his full attention. It’s almost pitch-black in the car with the only light being the one street lamp on the corner and Baekhyun still can’t see the other’s face all that well but he can see his eyes well enough to see that they’re blown out and they make him feel even more hot than he already does. They lock eyes for a few seconds, Baekhyun knows he has the other’s undivided attention but he can’t bring himself to speak out any words because the taller’s hips are still grinding against his. “Yeah?” the taller asks. His voice is completely stable and Baekhyun hates it cause his own sounds embarrassingly breathy. 

 

He swallows hard before finally composing himself enough to say something. “N-Name. Your name, I don’t know it.” 

 

“Sehun,” the stranger, now named Sehun, says with an annoyingly charming smirk. “You’re Baekhyun, right?” 

 

The shorter blinks a few times, obviously stunned and Sehun seems to think it’s amusing since he still has that smirk on his face. “Wait, how do you my name-” He barely has time to finish his question when Sehun dips his hand into his pants, grabbing ahold of his hard member and giving the leaking tip a quick swipe of the thumb. An embarrassing moan escapes his lips as he involuntarily bucks his hips. 

Baekhyun is hot and heavy in Sehun’s hands, he feels him throbbing as he gives him slow and sensual strokes. The smaller’s panting under his, eyes screwed shut, lips parted as beads of precum drip from the pretty pink tip of his dick. Sehun can feel his pants getting tighter as he watches Baekhyun’s face contort in pleasure. He wonders if he can push him to make more pretty sounds with that mouth of his. A soft whimper comes from the shorter when he drags his hand up and down his length a few more times. Sehun thinks he’s become a bit addicted. 

Baekhyun nearly comes with a quick flick of other’s wrist and he wants to scream. “S-Sehun-” Arousal is quick to pool up in the pit of stomach, the need to come undone comes so fast it surprises him. He feels embarrassed, acting like he was a virgin junior high student that was getting a handjob for the first time even though he was a second year in college. “Gonna come for me?” He hears Sehun whisper this into his ear, can’t bring himself to open his eyes to see that seductive look of his. His voice is low and hot against his already scorching skin. He wants to move, wants to take off all his clothes so it doesn’t feel so hot anymore or take off Sehun’s clothes cause he feels almost dumb being the only that’s exposed. Only he can’t.

 

Something about the taller made him feel like he was putty in his hands. With one of Sehun’s hand wrapped around his wrists and the other wrapped around his dick, he feels like he might cry from arousal. There’s a pair of wet lips mouthing just underneath his jawline, on the area he’s most sensitive and then he hears a stream of helpless whimpers and hiccups of soft moans. It’s only when Sehun slots his mouth over his own that he realizes those sounds were coming from him. Sehun might be gentle and slow with his hand, but with his lips he’s rough and hurried. Baekhyun has no choice but to let the other take control as he feels his lips being abused by the other. He takes a shaky breath once Sehun finally pulls away to pepper kisses along his collarbone.

 

He thinks he hears the taller say something, though he can’t really focus on what he’s saying with his long fingers stroking his sensitive length. “-hot,” Sehun says, or rather growls as he nips on the shorter’s damp skin. “You’re so hot.”  Baekhyun doesn’t know how to respond. He doesn’t even know if he can respond. His mind feels blank and the only thing that seems to be able to come out of his mouth is choked moans and breathy chants of the taller’s name

 

A last swipe over his sensitive tip and a tug of the taller’s hand has him coming in thick spurts onto his stomach. He chokes out Sehun’s name, neck craned up at the ceiling of the car and the other takes this chance to press hot, wet kisses onto the sensitive skin. Baekhyun thinks he might lose his mind, his hips continuing to thrust into Sehun’s hand against his will as he rides out his orgasm. He hears the taller’s low chuckle before shutting his eyes and passing out.

 

***

 

Baekhyun wakes up the next morning with an aching headache. Why does he always insist on drinking when he knows he can’t hold his alcohol well? He’s at least glad he woke up in his own bed and not some random guy’s. Though he’s kind of disappointed he didn’t wake up in Sehun’s. He shakes his head when he catches himself thinking of the other. There’s no use in wasting his time thinking about him, they’re probably never gonna see each other again. He can’t even really remember what he looks like all that well if he was going to be honest. They had spent the entire night under horrible lighting and their time spent together wasn’t exactly spent trying to get to know each other. He’s not even sure how he got home last night. He vaguely remembers Jongdae hauling him into bed before he completely blacked out.

 

He snaps of his daze when his phone vibrates on his nightstand and he sighs when he sees that it’s Jongdae spamming his phone once again. 

 

_ From Dae _ _ ❤: hey coming over for a study session !  _

_ From Dae _ _ ❤: bringing my latest victim too btw   _

_ From Dae _ _ ❤: he has the same professor so i told him we could study together  _

_ From Dae _ _ ❤: plus i wanted to you to see his arms for urself  _

_ From Dae _ _ ❤: btw he is definitely into choking !! ;) ;)  _

 

How does Jongdae always bounce back from a long night of partying so fast, he’ll never know. Why would anyone wanna study the morning after a party anyway. He definitely wasn’t up for it, especially with this horrible headache. Even with all that, he knew there was no stopping Jongdae once he wanted to do something so he hauled himself out of bed to shower and freshen up before his unwanted guests arrived. 

 

There’s a knock at his a door about an hour later and he opens it expecting to see Jongdae and his new boy toy. What he doesn’t expect however, is to see the guy he had a one night stand with the night before. Does it count as a one night stand if the guy never actually fucked him?  “Hey! This is Minseok and Sehun. Guys this is my bestest friend Baek-”

 

“Baekhyun, right we met last night remember?”  Sehun smirks. The shorter’s pretty sure his eyes are bulging out of his face right now as he stares at the other in shock. He feels the heat creep up from his neck to his cheeks and he thinks he might vomit everything he had to eat and drink from last night.

 

“Oh wow, you’re _that_ guy. I didn’t even recognize you without your face buried Baek’s neck _,”_ Jongdae whistles. “Wow no wonder you looked familiar, I saw you with Minseok at the library last week right?” Baekhyun slaps his best friend’s arm, hissing out a “Jongdae!” as he begs him to shut up with his eyes.

 

“Come on Minseok why don’t we give these kids some alone time,” Jongdae winks. Baekhyun’s never felt more humiliated in his life. 

 

“Oh my god you knew me before last night?” the shorter exclaims. “That’s how you knew my name right? Did Jongdae set all this up?” Sehun lightly laughs and Baekhyun feels his heartbeat quicken. Now that they’re not at a party or in a dark car he can really examine the taller’s face. All he can say is that Sehun is a very attractive person. His strong brows and dark eyes make Baekhyun feel like the taller has this some sort of control over him. It makes him anxious yet excited at the same time. “He didn’t set anything up, I’ve just always thought you were cute so when I ran into you at the party I thought it’d be a good time to finally talk to you.”

 

“We didn’t do much talking last night…” Baekhyun quietly mutters, eyes avoiding the other. 

 

“Well that’s why I asked Minseok-hyung if I could come today, I wanted to uh- see you again,” Sehun says while scratching the back of his head. Baekhyun finds it endearing that Sehun’s shy all of a sudden even though last night he had given him a handjob. 

 

Maybe Jongdae dragging him to parties finally had its upside.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone this is another FicFest from the SebaekScum Network! All the stories are written by anonymous authors. We will reveal them after voting is done.
> 
> A/N: sorry if there are any mistakes and sorry for the crappy ending. 
> 
> Please use the link down below to vote for your favorite fic. Not all the stories are up yet so they're not on the survey yet, but once the other stories are up we will update the survey with the other fics. Even if you have already voted for your favorite fic you can go back and edit your response if you want to change your answer :) 
> 
> [Vote Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc1c_GhmyQQoqwpCSj0n7FgU5DoKv-XCDHHUX-pJWSs4tepxQ/viewform)


	6. REVEAL

The time is finally here. The fics have been written, you all read them and made your choices, now all that is left is to reveal the writers who have worked so hard the past weeks. So let’s just stop talking and give what you guys are all waiting for. We’re happy to announce that the winner of the Sebaek Fic Fest Second Edition is:

Sehun_x_Baek

Congrats! Your fics will be promoted on the home page of our Fic Rec Blog until the next Fic Fest takes place. Also we’ll soon make a special post spotlighting some of your fics (or send us a message with the ones you want us to give some attention) because it looks like the readers want to read more of you!

The author reveals are:

Strings of Fate by [Sehun_x_Baek](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1230142)

Guns & Glitter by [Sehun_x_Baek](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1230142)

Party Crashers and Camper Slashers by [posytivelysweet](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fposytivelysweet%2Fprofile&t=MzdiZGQyZTI0NGQ3OTY2YTVkMzc5ZTFmYWZhMDE5ZmQxNGMxMGU5MyxLeGZta1hkRA%3D%3D&b=t%3A3vsUdVyITvx9f5Ojy34rlw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsebaekficrec.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176936019685%2Fsebaek-scum-network-the-time-is-finally-here&m=1)

Day Care by [Ohsehoony](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1230142)

Kissing Strangers by [zyximb ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb)

Thank you all so much for participating and helping us spread the love for Sebaek and Sebaek fan fics. We hope to see all of you next time, as well as all of the readers for out next fest.

\- Sebaek Scum Admin Team

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw if anyone cares i'm working on an extended ver. of kissing strangers with a full sex scene so yeah if you are interested then... look out for that ! lol 
> 
> p.s. sorry for so little fics this time, some authors were not able to finish their fics!


End file.
